It's Never Over
by moutons
Summary: A plea for guidance from Iluvatar brings unexpected consequences as a girl drops in on the Council of Elrond. A LOTR/BtVS crossover. *Part One Complete* R/R
1. Awakenings

Imladris sat quiet and peaceful nestled by the clear waters of the Bruinen. Usually the Elven city of Imladris, or Rivendell, was a haven but dark times were now upon Middle-Earth. The One Ring had resurfaced and was trying to find it's master, the dark lord Sauron. Frodo Baggins, a young hobbit, and his friends from Hobbiton had risked their lives to get the One Ring safely to Rivendell but it was up to a Council of all races to decide the fate of the One Ring and perhaps the fate of all Middle-Earth. From the race of men in the south came Boromir of Gondor. The Dwarves arrived from the depths of their caves led by Gimli son of Gloin. From the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood came Prince Legolas son of King Thranduil. Already present were Elrond, the ruler of Rivendell and the wielder of Vilya, one of the elven rings of power. Frodo Baggins was also present along with the mysterious ranger Strider whose true identity as Isildur's heir was known to very few outside of Rivendell. Last but certainly not least was Gandalf the Grey a powerful wizard who had realized what the One Ring was when many might have overlooked it. As Frodo arrived and was introduced to everyone a hush fell over the group as Elrond stood and opened the Council.

"It is grave tidings that bring us here today," Elrond began. "Before we begin to decide on a course of action I believe it wise to stop for a moment and offer a prayer to Iluvatar for his guidance and aid during this dark time."

Some of the dwarves grumbled at this and Boromir looked for a moment as if he would protest but in the end all stood and joined hands in respectful silence. 

Elrond raised his head and closed his eyes. On his hand Vilya began to glow with a soft blue light. With a clear voice he said, "Iluvatar, we ask that in your wisdom you offer your guidance today to lead us to make the right choice. We ask for your aid on this most dangerous mission and that you do not forsake us but instead help us blight out the shadow from this land once and for all."

The power behind this short prayer was immediately felt by all. The wind picked up and swirled about the circle in fierce gusts. Everyone remained locked into their positions, forced by some power to not let go and keep the circle together. As the wind grew more violent a light began forming above the circle and grew in size as the air around it crackled with lightning. By now all those in the circle were mesmerized by the swirling light, even Gandalf had never seen anything such as this. The air suddenly stiffened and with a final flash a figure emerged from the light and fell unmoving to center of the circle, next to the pedestal where the One Ring lay dormant.

Immediately the wind died down and the air calmed. Everyone was now able to release their hands and as they did so they found themselves gasping for air. They all looked to the figure laying on the ground as if it might leap up and attack them but upon closer inspection it was revealed that the figure was of a small girl and all felt relieved for what harm could one so tiny inflict on some of the best warriors in Middle-Earth. Strider was the first to approach the girl gently turning her over on her back to see if she was indeed alive.

Frodo turned a frightened look to Gandalf, "What just happened? Who is she? Do you think she may be after the ring?"

"Have no fear Frodo. Even if this girl were after the ring, which I doubt, she would be helpless against the likes of Strider and Boromir. No to mention Elrond and the Mirkwood elves." Gandalf gave Frodo a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"You of all people should know better Gandalf," Frodo said wisely. "Size is not reflective of ability."

"Right you are Master Hobbit, right you are." Gandalf acceded before joining Elrond and Strider beside the girl.

"She is not dead, merely unconscious." Announced Strider while brushing the girl's golden hair out of her face. She was pretty and no mere girl but a woman full grown though still young. Her skin was as golden as her hair and she lay as if in peaceful repose. Her breathing was steady and she looked to be in good health though she had a long scratch down her arm where it had scraped against the pedestal when she fell.

"She is a human." stated Elrond. What help did Iluvatar expect to come from a female human? When Elrond had made his plea he put all his power behind it hoping that Iluvatar would send his aid but he had not expected this.

"Well don't just leave her there on the ground and gawk," said Gandalf. "Pick her up and get her inside where she can recuperate."

Strider easily picked the girl up, she was as light as a feather, and as she became fully visible to all at the council a collective gasp went up because she hung in Strider's arms as if dead. Most affected by this sight was the elf prince Legolas. Upon seeing the girl fully his heartbeat suddenly quickened and his eyes remained on her slight form as Strider carried her inside. How strange, he thought, I have never seen her before but I feel as if I know her. 

Elrond suspended the council until the girl had regained consciousness and though this brought many grumbles no one dared challenge his authority. As the Council dispersed Legolas could not keep his thoughts from the girl who had literally dropped into his life out of nowhere.

***

Buffy was lost in a nightmare. Dawn was trapped on a tower and Buffy had to save her. Dawn couldn't die, not like Mom. She fought but she was so weak. Why was she so weak? Someone was speaking to her softly but she could not understand the words though they sounded lovely. She tried to relax but the image, though less vivid after the soft words had invaded her dreams, of Dawn bleeding would not let her rest peacefully and she continued to try and fight. The words came through again but louder this time. Buffy still didn't understand them but they immediately banished all dark thoughts from her mind and she finally sank into a dreamless sleep.

* **

"If I didn't already know your heart belonged to me I might be jealous of this young girl, as you have hardly left her side all day"

Strider looked up into the blue eyes of Arwen and smiled faintly. "There is something so sad about her. I cannot place it but she frets in her sleep crying out something about Dawn and Glory."

"Her heart is heavy I feel it," Arwen said resting her palm on the girl's forehead. "I brought some broth I thought she should eat something."

Carefully Strider lifted the girl into a sitting position as Arwen tried to get her to swallow some of the warm liquid. She fought a little at first but Strider whispered softly to her and she calmed, even managing to swallow a little of the broth before Strider laid her gently back on the bed.

"Any word on the Council?" Strider asked.

"Father refuses to hold it until she is awake though he will not say why. The others are growing restless as time is growing short and I do not know how much longer they will remain." Arwen turned her worried gaze to Strider.

"Then let us hope she awakens soon." 

***

Buffy was dreaming again but this was nothing like the terrible images of her nightmares. She was walking in a beautiful forest while blossoms fell about her from the trees above. It was so peaceful. She had never felt so safe and happy. Suddenly she remembered everything. Dawn, Glory, the portal, her jump off the tower. She was dead then. This must be Heaven. She admitted she rather liked it better than harps and clouds. The trees sang to her a beautiful song of nature and the cycle of life while Buffy listened attentively. She never wanted the music to end it was so wonderful, like nothing she had ever heard before. Closing her eyes she spun in a circle among the blossoms to the song of the trees. Faster and faster she spun until she collapsed with dizziness on the ground. Slowly opening her eyes a movement to right of her caught her eye but she was not worried. She was at peace now, her job was done and she was finished. Nothing bad could happen to her here. She watched as a figure approached her from the depths of the forest. As it came closer she could see that it was a man, an unearthly beautiful one. His long pale hair fell about his shoulders and his startling blue eyes gazed at her softly. Buffy slowly stood up, for the first time noticing the simple white gown she wore and her bare feet.

"Are you an angel?" she asked the figure. This Heaven thing was getting better all the time. First singing trees now gorgeous male angels.

"What is an angel?" he answered in a lyrical voice that reminded Buffy of bells on Sunday. "How is it that you are in my dream?"

"Dream? This is no dream. You are in Heaven which means your dead like me." She saw the confusion in his face, "Oh, well maybe you don't know your dead. Sorry to tell you but if you're in Heaven with me then you're dead, buster." 

"I do not know of this Heaven but I assure you I am not dead. Elves are immortal."

"Elves? What kind of Heaven is this? Besides you don't look like an elf to me. I thought elves were little and good at making toys. You know Santa's little helpers?"

"You speak in riddles, Lady."

Before Buffy could respond a shadow began to grow at the edge of the trees and did not go unnoticed by either the girl or the elf. It expanded rapidly blocking out all light and separating Buffy and the young elf. She called out in confusion as darkness consumed her. She was afraid, this couldn't be happening. Bad things didn't happen in Heaven. A terrible thought suddenly occurred to her, what if she had ended up in some hell dimension? Her chest was heaving now as she fought to keep control of her thoughts. Out of the blackness a spark of fire ignited and in a flash she was standing before a great lidless eye wreathed in flame.

Buffy's eyes popped open and she sat up off the bed gasping for breath.


	2. Not In Kansas Anymore

Buffy sat amongst the softest sheets she had ever felt and looked at her surroundings with wonder. She lay in a large, rather ornate bed made out of what looked to be several tree trunks intricately carved with all sorts of fantastical animals and symbols. Seated next to her staring in surprise was a scruffy but not unattractive man. He was a warrior, she saw it in his clear grey eyes. His presence exuded authority and he held himself like a king. Buffy had never cared very much for authority, especially when it was gawking at her with its mouth hanging open.

"Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she snapped.

Strider shook himself and closed his mouth, what was wrong with him? "My apologies, you merely surprised me waking up so suddenly."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"The better part of two days. It was not a restful sleep at times either. You cried out often about Glory and Dawn." Strider walked over to the door, "Would you care for some food or drink?"

Buffy numbly nodded her head and Strider slipped out the door to get the food and alert Elrond that the girl was finally awake. His words brought the memories of that night rushing back over Buffy with frightening clarity. She had jumped off the tower into the portal. Why wasn't she dead? She was supposed to be dead. She gave her life for Dawn's and to save the world. Tears pooled in her eyes, where was she? It looked like something out of a movie or a book. And that man had been dressed oddly with a sword at his hip. Who carried a sword around at their hip these days anyway? A sound came from the other side of the door and before it could swing open Buffy sucked her tears back in before they could fall. Crying wouldn't solve anything. She had to find out where she was so she could figure out how to get home. 

* **

Legolas sat silent on the soft grass of Rivendell's garden. His eyes were open but his mind wandered in the world of waking dreams. It had not been his intention to slip into such a state, after all it was the middle of the day and the sun shone bright in the blue sky. He had been walking among the trees and flowers considering his opinion on the fate of the One Ring when suddenly he found himself on the ground, his mind wandering in a blossom filled forest. He watched as a golden figure dressed in white spun in quickening circles among the trees until she collapsed in heap on the forest floor. Legolas walked slowly forward and the girl rose, looking him straight in the eye. There was no fear in her gaze only a touch wonder and some curiosity. She spoke in the Common Tongue marking her to belong to the race of men, although her rounded ears and small stature had already given that away. He understood the words she spoke but not the meaning. Angel? Heaven? Santa? She had referred to him as a buster, what was that? Perhaps some honorific title from her homeland? Suddenly the world darkened and Legolas could no longer see the girl, she was lost in the shadow. He began to cry out but was suddenly hurled back into his own body .

"Legolas?"

The elf looked up at the towering figure of Gandalf. "The strangest thing just happened."

"You will have to tell me of it later," the wizard said pulling Legolas to his feet. "The girl is awake."

Legolas followed Gandalf through the winding corridors as the wizard hastened to reach the room the girl occupied. Legolas felt the need to rush as well and if he hadn't been with the wizard he would have broken into a run. Why had he dreamt about her? If he didn't know better he would think that he had been pulled into her dream but as that could not be possible he hadn't a clue what had happened out in the garden. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to talk to this girl and soon. As they reached the area just outside her door Gandalf put a restraining hand out in front of Legolas.

"You should wait out here with the rest of the Council. Elrond and Aragorn are already inside. The girl may be frightened by all these new faces"

"No."

"I beg your pardon." Gandalf looked at the elf with surprise.

"I have to see her, to talk to her. Gandalf I was trying to tell you , while I was in the garden I was drawn into a waking dream. She was there, she spoke to me of things though they made no sense to me." The elf wasn't backing down and the wizard could tell there would be no stopping him from getting inside. Rather than instigate a fight Gandalf merely sighed and motioned Legolas to enter the room first.

***

The door swung open and a tall man swept gracefully into the room followed by the Scruffy But Not Unattractive Man. Buffy eyed the newcomer carefully. He also exuded power but of a different sort. His brought a sense of ageless wisdom and knowledge to the room. He had a stately appearance with his flowing robes and long braided hair. He seemed other worldly as he almost floated over to sit beside the bed. Buffy's eyes never left him and as he came closer her eyes widened. His ears were pointy.

"Your ears are pointy."

He looked amused, "I am an elf."

"An elf," Buffy repeated softly. Something was tugging at her brain asking to be remembered. "The dream. I - I had a dream with one of you guys. One of you elves. It was so strange I thought I was dead. I thought I was in Heaven and he was an angel." But she was not dead and she was not in Heaven she was-, "Where am I anyway?"

"You are in Middle-Earth."

"Oh. So is there a Top- Earth and a Bottom-Earth around here as well?" Buffy quipped.

"Pardon?" Both men looked at her in confusion.

"Never mind. So I am in Middle-Earth with an elf and a warrior. Well, at least its not a Hell dimension."

"My name is Elrond and I am the ruler here in Imladris or if you rather Rivendell," said the elf.

"I rather," said Buffy.

"Behind me is Ara - Strider." Elrond gestured to the Scruffy But Not Unattractive Man who was pouring a cup of water from a pitcher he had brought in. "He is of the race men as are you. Mithrandir, or Gandalf, should be here shortly."

"Is this Gandalf an elf too?" Buffy accepted the cup of water from Strider with a grateful nod. The water was blessedly cool and surprisingly refreshing.

"Gandalf is a wizard." Strider pulled back a bandage on Buffy's arm to check on the scratch on her forearm. As the bandaged unravelled it revealed not a long red scratch as had been there the previous day but the smooth slightly pink skin of her forearm.

"This is impossible. There was a very deep cut here yesterday and now it is gone. There is not even a scar." Strider rubbed his fingers over the soft skin where the wound had been.

"I'm a quick healer." Buffy said softly pulling her arm from Strider's gentle grasp. Strider looked as if he would have said more but Elrond noticed the tension in the girl's shoulders and he decided to change the subject.

"You know our names, Lady. Will you grace us with yours?"

"Buffy."

"Pardon?"

"That's my name. Buffy."

"Buffy," both men repeated her name trying the strange word out on their tongues.

"It is an odd name," Elrond said.

"I like it. What does it mean in your land?" Strider asked.

"Um. . . mean? I don't think it means anything except . . . Buffy," she shrugged her shoulders. These guys were weird. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Gandalf." Elrond said.

"Come in," Buffy called.

The door opened and tall pale haired elf entered the room followed by an equally tall old man with a long grey beard. God, was everyone here over six feet? Buffy was beginning to feel like a midget. Her eyes studied the old man and she recognized something in him. He had the same ageless wisdom as Elrond but he also reminded Buffy of Giles. She immediately trusted him to guide her in the right direction. She met the gaze of the other elf, which had not wavered off her since he entered. She remembered him immediately and froze.

"This is Gandalf the Grey," Elrond waved to the old man who nodded his head towards the girl. "And this is -"

"We've already met." Buffy said softly still staring into the blue eyes of the elf prince.

"How -" Strider began but was interrupted by Legolas.

"You were -"

"- in my dream." Buffy finished.

"This is most interesting." Gandalf commented rubbing his beard. "Did you both have the same dream?"

"There was a forest and the trees they were singing such a beautiful song." Buffy looked to Gandalf.

"Singing, you say?" The wizard queried while raising one bushy eyebrow.

"Yes," Buffy continued, "I was spinning around and around and when I stopped he was there." She nodded to Legolas. "Then the shadow came and I couldn't see him anymore. It was so dark and then there was fire. It- it wasn't just fire. It was looking at me - the fire was. I think it was an eye, an eye made of fire." Buffy shivered at the memory and a cold tendril of fear crept in and touched her heart.

Gandalf and Elrond looked at Buffy in shock. Why was Sauron interested in this one human girl? Clearly she wasn't from this world and she didn't appear threatening in the least. Yet, if what Elrond believed was true, that she had been sent here by Iluvatar himself, then she must have some power over the dark lord. After all power was manifested in many ways, perhaps she held some knowledge that could be used to fight against the growing power of Mordor.

"This is very troubling my dear," Gandalf pulled on his beard in thought. "You have seen the eye, very few ever have and fewer still remain alive to tell of it."

"The eye?" Buffy looked from Gandalf to Elrond.

"The Eye of Sauron." Elrond stated softly drawing sharp gasps from both Strider and Legolas. They both moved towards Buffy as if to protect her from an unseen foe.

"What could the Dark Lord want with her? She is just a girl!" Strider said.

"Hey!" Buffy gave an indignant cry.

"I meant no disrespect, Lady," said Aragorn apologetically. "I spoke out of turn."

"You're forgiven." How could she refuse such an eloquent apology. Boy, the guys here sure were polite and she was beginning to enjoy it. "Now who is this Sauron who has his eye on me? And why are you all so afraid of him?"

"Pray be a little more patient Buffy," Elrond began, "I have called a Council of all races of Middle-Earth and all will be explained there. It was during the opening of the Council that you appeared -"

"Appeared?"

"There was a great flash of light then you fell from above us of onto to the floor." That sounded like the portal to Buffy. At least she knew how she got here, now she just had to find out how to get back to Sunnydale, back to Dawn and her friends.

"I suspended the Council until you were awake and could attend. If you feel up to it I would like to call it now as time grows short."

"She needs to rest -" Strider began but was hushed by a wave of Buffy's hand.

"I feel fine. I just had a two day nap."

"But Lady you had very bad fall-" Aragorn protested.

"I'm fine. And what's with the lady thing I told you my name was Buffy."

"It is nice meet you Buffy," Legolas said softly.

"Buffy," said Gandalf, "how odd. What does it mean?"

Buffy ignored the wizard and pulled her gaze from Legolas to look at Elrond. "Call the Council. I'm ready."


	3. The Council of Elrond pt. 1

After everyone had filed out of her room Buffy stood carefully on two very shaky legs. It was odd that all her cuts and bruises had healed and yet she still remained weak and shaky. Perhaps it was some side effect of travelling by portal - like portal lag. She hoped she would be back to her normal strength soon. Upon standing up she realized she was swathed in a long full nightgown that covered her from neck to feet. She had a sudden vision of herself as Clara in The Nutcracker. Who had changed her clothes? So far the only people she had seen here were men. At the thought of one of them dressing her Buffy blushed a little then shoved the idea aside. She had work to do. Carefully she walked back and forth across the room until her legs carried her with ease. She could feel some of her lost strength seeping back into her bones though she was still not at fully recovered. Well, at least she could walk now without collapsing. She threw a couple quick punches and attempted to do a kick but it proved impossible in the nightgown. She had just sat back onto the bed to relieve a little dizziness from the activity when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called and the most beautiful woman Buffy had ever seen walked in the door. Her long dark hair was pulled back from her face in intricate braids to reveal two delicately pointed ears and her bright blue eyes shone in the daylight. She balanced a tray of food in one hand and a bundle of clothing in the other with amazing gracefulness.

"Good afternoon, my name is Arwen." She sat the tray down on the bedside table and lay the clothes on the bed.

"I'm Buffy."

"I am pleased that you have awakened Buffy. We were very worried."

"We?"

"Aragorn and I. He took care of you, he is a skilled healer and I helped when it was needed."

"My clothes?"

"They are being cleaned. Truly they are fashioned of the most wondrous fabrics. Do you have a name for them where you are from?" Arwen uncovered the top from the tray and offered a piece of fruit to Buffy.

"Um. . . cotton and polyester," Buffy took a bite of the apple and her stomach growled in approval. She hadn't realized she was so hungry.

"Polyester," Arwen tested out the word. "It must cost a fortune in your land."

Buffy hid a smirk, "Oh yeah the cloth of Kings they call it."

"My father, Elrond, bid me to help you prepare for the Council. I have brought a dress for you and if you wish I could help you with your hair." Arwen unfolded the bundle of cloth to reveal a beautiful yet simple dress of dark red silk. The sleeves were long and fitted but the full skirt fell in a crimson cascade to the floor.

"It is wonderful," Buffy fingered a delicate sleeve. "But I can't wear it. I'd never be able to fi - er on second thought I'd love to wear it." She wasn't here to fight vampires and she rarely got to play dress up at home. Besides it really was a nice dress.

"Let me assist you with putting it on." Arwen moved towards Buffy, who quickly edged to the side and grabbing the dress ran behind the dressing screen in the corner of the room.

"That's okay I don't need any help." Buffy pulled the nightgown over her head and quickly tried to put on the shift and underskirt. Problem was she couldn't figure out what went where.

"Um, Arwen?"

"Yes?"

"I need help." 

***

Legolas sat impatiently in his seat waiting for the Council to begin. Buffy wasn't there. Frodo also had yet to arrive and since he was the ringbearer the Council could not begin without him. A tug in Legolas's mind made him turn his head to the stairs at the right. She was close he could feel it. Only moments later a dainty foot appeared on the steps and Buffy walked in with Arwen at her side. Her dress was of a deep almost blood red, a color which for some reason seemed so appropriate for her. Her hair was pulled back partially and two thin braids fell before her ears in elven fashion. Legolas was pleased to see her garbed in the manner of his people but he did not wish to consider why this pleased him so. He was not the only person aware of her arrival. In fact everyone present seemed taken aback by her appearance since the last time they had seen her she had been an unconscious heap on the floor. One other in particular seemed affected, the man from Gondor, Boromir. Legolas thought it rude of him to stare at Buffy so. She was recovering from a terrible ordeal at didn't need men leering at her. He turned his eyes back to Buffy as she took a seat next Elrond and could not pull his gaze away.

"Legolas is staring at me again," Buffy whispered to Elrond.

"I believe he is a little taken with you," the older elf smiled faintly.

"Really?" Buffy admitted he was certainly attractive and she did have a hard time keeping her eyes from straying in his direction. She was drawn to him for some odd reason and she knew he felt it too. Still she wasn't about to get involved with anyone, it never turned out well and she was not about to put herself through all that grief again.

"Ah! Here is Frodo and Gandalf." Elrond stood and welcomed the wizard and his small companion. He turned and addressed the rest of the Council. "Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

Buffy was glad to finally see someone shorter than her and she immediately felt an affinity with little hobbit. He carried a great burden and Buffy knew all about that. She could tell that it was affecting him already as there was a hard glint in his eye that she had seen quite often before in her own. He took a seat next to Buffy between her and Gandalf.

"My name is Buffy." She held out her hand for Frodo to shake.

"Frodo," the hobbit said and looking at her hand in confusion took it and gallantly kissed the back of it. Buffy's face reddened. No one had ever kissed her hand before.

"Frodo, the ring." Gandalf gestured to the wooden pedestal in the center.

Frodo slowly approached the pedestal while fishing in his pocket for something. Buffy watched him curiously. He pulled a small gold band from his jacket and placed it carefully in the middle of the pedestal before returning to his seat. He breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. Buffy was about to ask if he was alright when her eye was pulled to the simple ring. The moment her eyes touched it a sharp buzz sounded in her head and she shook it as sweat beaded on her brow. That thing was EVIL. Pure EVIL. Buffy squirmed a little in her seat. She had fought many monsters and demons in her day but she had never been confronted by a darkness this strong. This made Glory look like a sunday school teacher. Tearing her eyes from the small gold circlet she noticed Frodo was faring worse than her. He was shaking like a leaf and Buffy put reassuring hand on his arm and smiled gratefully.

Elrond began to explain why they had all been summoned. The One Ring had been found and this Council was to decide what was to be done with it. He began to tell of the forging of the Rings of Power in the Second Age and of the defeat of Sauron by Isildur. Buffy sat engrossed in the tale as Elrond spoke of the Ring's betrayal of Isildur and how it came to be in the hands of Frodo's uncle Bilbo Baggins who sat quietly on the other side of Gandalf. She listened as the dwarf , Gloin, spoke of his meeting with Sauron's messenger and as Legolas described the escape of the creature Gollum. Once the full story had been relayed to all present Boromir stood and addressed the Council. Buffy's eyes widened a little. Were all men in Middle-Earth this attractive? She had yet to meet any elf or man who was not easy on the eye. He told of what had come to pass in Gondor and of his mysterious dream that had sent him seeking the counsel of Elrond Halfelven in Imladris.

"We should use the Ruling Ring ourselves," he finished, "to have such a formidable weapon at our disposal and to not use it is insanity!"

"None but Sauron can wield the Ring. It must be destroyed!" Buffy was surprised at the forcefulness of Strider's words.

"What would a ranger know of these matters," sneered Boromir. 

"That is no ranger you speak of so," Legolas stood up. "That is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir."

"This is Isildur's heir?"

"The rightful king of Gondor, you owe him your allegiance." Legolas replied. Buffy blinked. Strider was a king? Well that explained the air of authority.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir said. "I still believe we should use the Ring against Mordor."

"Did you hear nothing?" Asked Legolas still standing. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"He's right," Buffy stood and stepped forward meeting Boromir's burning gaze. "That thing is evil. Pure evil, I can feel it. Whatever is needed to destroy it must be done for nothing good will ever come of something so terrible."

"What could you know of this matter girl?" queried Boromir in a dangerously low voice. "You came from nowhere. You could be a servant of Sauron for all we know!"

Legolas and Aragorn started forward in offense but Buffy waved them down. She stepped up close to Boromir's much taller frame and looked at him with steel in her eyes. "First of all I may be a girl but I could kick your ass from now to Sunday without breaking a sweat. If you want to believe me to be working for Sauron go ahead I can't make you trust me but that Ring's purpose is nothing short of unleashing total chaos on this world. I've seen and fought against evil you could not even fathom and that one little ring lying over there scares me to death. Now back off and open your ears to what everyone else has been trying to tell you from the start: the Ring must be destroyed."

To the shock of everyone present Boromir backed down. He turned silently and walked back to his seat. The Council watched with mouths agape as Buffy returned to her chair and folded her hands on her lap.

Elrond stepped forward hastily to cover the stunned silence. "It is the will of the Council that the Ring be destroyed. Who will then take the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom?"

There was silence. Then Boromir spoke wearily from his seat, "It is not so simple. To go parading into Mordor with the One Ring right under Sauron's nose, it is madness! More than just orcs guard the gates. This is a perilous journey indeed."

"It matters not. Someone must go." Legolas said.

"And I am sure you think you are the one to take it!" cried the dwarf, Gimli. "I will die before I see that ring in the hands of an elf!"

Buffy was sensing some hostility here and sure enough suddenly everyone was on their feet yelling to be heard. She sighed, men could never do anything sensibly. It was always about who was the loudest, the strongest. It was getting very heated and Legolas was trying to keep the elves from attacking the dwarves but things did not bode well for a peaceful resolution. Buffy was about to get up and put a stop to all this nonsense when she noticed Frodo pick the Ring up from the pedestal and approach the group of arguing men, elves, and dwarves.

"I will take the Ring." he said but was not heard over the din. He repeated this but to no avail. Everyone was still slinging insults back and forth like schoolchildren. Buffy saw this and walked over to Frodo. She gave him a comforting squeeze. Using the shoulder of someone nearby, she thought it might have been Aragorn, she launched herself up onto the pedestal with alarming ease.

"HEY!"

Everyone shut up. Legolas looked up and started in surprise. Buffy stood on the pedestal with her hands fisted on her hips and her eyes snapping with green fire. How had she managed to get up there?

Once she saw that every eye was on her Buffy spoke, "Frodo has something he wishes to say."

All eyes turned to the little hobbit who nodded his thanks to Buffy, "I will take the Ring but I do not know the way."

"I will be happy to lead you there my friend," said Gandalf with a touch of sadness in his voice. "You have my staff at your service."

Aragorn kneeled before the hobbit, "You have my sword."

"And my bow!" cried Legolas.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouted.

Suddenly a small figure darted out from the bushes to stand at Frodo's side. It was another hobbit Buffy saw with some amusement at his surprising arrival. He declared his intention to go with Frodo as well and Elrond acceded with laughter in his eyes. It was then that two more hobbits appeared from their hiding spaces, joining Frodo in the circle. They too wished to journey with Frodo and were given permission by an exasperated Elrond. After the commotion died down everyone returned to their seats, with the hobbits seated on the ground in front of Frodo and Gandalf. One them kept turning around and winking at her, it was all she could do not to laugh.

"The other issue to address," Elrond was saying, "is the remarkable appearance two days ago of Lady Buffy daughter of - of - ?"

"Hank." Buffy supplied. She didn't much like being an issue to be discussed. What was Elrond up to?

"It is my belief that Buffy has been sent here by Iluvatar, in answer to the prayer I spoke yesterday." Sent here? She hadn't been sent here. She fell - okay well - she jumped through a portal and came out on the other side. "We are lucky that Iluvatar saw fit to provide us with someone who I believe has been chosen," Buffy stiffened, "along with Frodo to save all Middle-Earth from the shadow of Mordor. She must also journey with Frodo to Mordor to see the ring destroyed for it is her destiny that she play a large role in defeating Sauron once and for all. Her presence is a gift from the light of Iluvatar. She can save us all."

Buffy saw heads nodding in agreement and stood shoulders stiff with anger. "No." she said in a firm and dangerous voice.

"Pardon?" Elrond looked shocked.

"I said no. Absolutely not."


	4. The Council of Elrond pt. 2

Buffy stood rigid in front of the Council. Her hands were fisted at her sides and she shook with anger. 

"But Lady Buffy this is why you are here." Elrond said slowly as if explaining something to a child and Buffy bristled even more. "Iluvatar chose you to help us save Middle-Earth."

"I understand what you want me to do, Elrond. But I won't go through it again do you understand me? I'm through will all of that." There was a wild, desperate glint in Buffy's eyes now. "I've given up everything: a normal life, a normal relationship. I've lost friends who I should have been able to save. I gave up everything to protect my world but its over now. It's Over. I wasn't sent here by anyone, I jumped off a tower into a portal to save my sister and my world. I'm done, finished. My only duty right now is to find a way home. Don't get me wrong, I wish all of you all the luck in the world on your journey. Believe me I know how hard it is," she looked at Frodo with a sad smile. She then caught Aragorn's intense grey eyes and continued softly, "This isn't my fight and this isn't my world." She turned to meet Legolas's gaze, "I don't belong here."

Gandalf stood and approached the quaking girl slowly as if not to startle her. "Buffy regardless of whether or not you were sent on some divine mission to save our world the fact is that you have seen the Eye. Sauron is watching you, meaning that your presence here is of importance to him. Your presence in Rivendell, much like Frodo's, draws Sauron's attention here which endangers those who harbor you. He will send his minions after you, it is better if you travel with us where we can protect you."

"If he wants to come after me let him try," the hard gleam in her eyes caused Gandalf to take half a step back. There was power in this small human girl.

"My dear," Gloin the dwarf stood from his seat, "Sauron will send orcs after you. They are foul creatures who are three times as strong as you not to mention heavily armed. Even if they are sent to merely bring you to Sauron I doubt you would arrive unmolested."

"If you are trying to scare me it isn't working." Buffy said dryly.

"You should not take this so lightly Lady," Aragorn said from his seat in the corner. "You would be defenseless against Mordor's beasts."

"Do I look worried? I can take care of myself." Buffy didn't know why she couldn't just tell them she was the Slayer. Maybe give a little demonstration to show these macho fools that she could indeed take care of herself. There was something that held her back though. She just felt like keeping that part of her identity to herself for now. 

Frodo looked at Buffy with his luminous blue eyes, "If she does not wish to journey with us then she should not be forced to. Had the Ring not come to me I would want no part of this quest either and I truly feel that were I in her shoes I would also be doing everything in my power to return home for even now the Shire calls to me." He looked down and sighed deeply then his head snapped up and he regarded Buffy with a thoughtfully. "However since she arrived by magic it seems logical that she would find her way home through magic as well. We all know Gandalf is the most talented and learned of the Maia and if anyone would be able to find a way for Buffy to return to her world it would be him." Heads nodded in agreement to this statement. "But Gandalf is coming with us. Buffy, it would seem your best course of action would be to journey with the Fellowship. You would be protected from Sauron and you and Gandalf could begin to figure out a way to get you home while we travel. I am not saying that I believe you should risk your life to save our world but simply that you should travel with us for awhile until you and Gandalf find a solution."

Buffy looked at the hobbit as she considered. Obviously Gandalf was her best chance of getting home and it would be better to stick with him for now instead of waiting for him to return from this quest thing. She sighed, she would go with the Fellowship but only until she and Gandalf found a way to open another portal. She was not getting caught up in their mission to save Middle-Earth. Absolutely not.

"All right," Buffy looked down at Frodo. "I'm in."


	5. Farewell

I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter.  Don't own the characters.  They are purely the evil genius of JRR Tolkien and Joss Whedon.

Thanks for all the reviews.  I haven't the time to respond to all of them right now as I have a huge history paper due tomorrow but I really appreciate you all for reading my story.

madziuda - the concerns you expressed have been worries of mine as well.  It really is my intention to try and stay true to all the characters.  However, the fact is I only read LOTR for the first time about a year ago but I have been watching Buffy since season one and I am more familiar with her character.  In the future I intend to spend more time rereading parts of the book so I can familiarize myself with those characters a little more.  This may mean the updates will be slower but it is about quality not quantity. 

Farewell

The first rays of light were just slipping over the horizon when a knock sounded at Buffy's door.  Arwen slipped in and regarded the covered lump in the bed.  She walked over to the window and drew open the drapes which produced a groan from the bed.  The lump flopped over and promptly went back to sleep.  Arwen went to the end of the bed, grabbed the bottom of the covers and ripped it off the lump.  Buffy responded by curling into a ball and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Don't wanna get up Mom," she murmured.  

Arwen sighed and shook Buffy gently until the girl's eyes opened.  "You must awake Buffy.  The Fellowship leaves in an hour."

Buffy grumpily sat up in the bed. "C'mon five more minutes?"

"No.  Get up.  A bath is being drawn for you and I have some traveling clothes for you to try on.  You are much smaller than an elf so I am not sure if the alterations are correct."

                Buffy soaked in the warm bath for as long as possible until Arwen made her get out.  Her wet hair hung to the middle of her back and she brushed it in long strokes before the mirror.  She studied her reflection carefully.  There was something different about her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  She stood closer to her reflection and let her eyes travel slowly over her head starting with her hair.  That looked the same.  Her face wasn't any different although her skin seemed smoother almost flawless.  Buffy attributed that to the elvish soap.  Her gaze came to rest on the curve her neck and she gasped sharply.  Her scars from being bit by the Master, Angel, and Dracula were gone.  She rubbed the spot where they used to be but felt only soft skin.  It was as if they had never been there.  She quickly opened her robe to examine her mid-section.  The long scar where she had been stabbed with her stake was also gone.  In fact, she observed, all her scars seemed to be gone.  

"Is something wrong?" Arwen asked as she laid the clothes she had brought out on the bed.

Buffy continued to stare at her reflection a moment longer before turning to give Arwen a reassuring smile.  She would wait and ask the wizard about this.  "I'm fine.  I'm just not used to being up so early."

                Buffy finished brushing out her hair while Arwen showed her the clothes.  There were three outfits of different colors but pretty much the same cut.  They were beautiful and the fabric was the softest Buffy had ever felt.  She loved them.   

"I can't wear these."  She said.

"Whyever not?"  Arwen looked annoyed.

"They're dresses."

"And all women wear them.  I don't see what the problem is."

"I can't move quickly in these long skirts.  They would get in the way.  I need pants and comfortable boots since we'll be walking most of the way."  Buffy grabbed a breakfast roll from the tray Arwen had brought in.

"Well it is not as if you will be fighting, the dresses will be fine for walking and the boots should be here shortly."  

"I am sorry to be so much trouble but I must have pants." Buffy insisted.

"Fine.  I'll get them."  Arwen said curtly.  For the first time Buffy noticed how pale Arwen was and how pinched her face looked.

"Look Arwen I know I hardly know you but is something wrong?  You look a little worn down."  Buffy put her hand on the elf's arm.

"It is distressing that is all.  Mordor's evil is growing and my world may be coming to end."

"It is more than that.  Man trouble?"

"How did you - I mean don't be ridiculous."

"That bad, huh?  Please, I am a man trouble expert.  So what's wrong?  Upset that Aragorn is leaving?"

Arwen looked at Buffy in shock.  "Buffy you mustn't tell -"

"Don't worry I know all about keeping secrets as well.  I can tell you this though he really loves you.  It is in his eyes whenever he looks at you."

Arwen smiled faintly, "I'll go see about your clothes."

*                              *                              *

                Buffy finally emerged from her room dressed in a comfortable pair of leggings and a warm tunic.  Arwen also insisted that she pack one of the dresses though Buffy doubted she would have the opportunity to wear it.  She tried to grow accustomed to wearing clothes that felt odd on her but she was still self-conscious.  After all where she came from leggings were a fashion nightmare from the dark ages of the 1980's.  However, the clothes were functional if not very attractive.  The only real problem she had was adjusting herself to the cloak.  It felt like she had a blanket tied around her neck and she moved awkwardly in it.  As she slowly approached the courtyard she saw that Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir were already present and loading up a little pony with supplies for the journey.

"Morning all," she called.  "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, we are just about ready if those lazy hobbits would just show up.  I bet they are still fast asleep in their beds."  Aragorn said giving Buffy a wink.

"Gandalf and Gimli went to fetch them."  Legolas supplied while carefully testing the tightness of the string on his bow.

"So are you any good with that thing?"  Buffy asked with a playful smile.

"I get by," said the elf and Aragorn rolled his eyes.  Buffy left them to their last minute preparations as she wandered over to study one of the many murals that graced the walls of Rivendell.  Moments later she sensed someone step up beside her.

"I wanted to apologize my Lady," Boromir said.  "I was rude yesterday and regret it immensely."

"Don't worry Boromir I understand.  And my name is Buffy."  She stuck out her hand and once again it was kissed instead of shaken.

"Buffy!"  Aragorn called holding something in his hands.  "I have something for you."

Her eyes lit up, "Ooooooo presents!"

                Aragorn held out a tooled leather belt with a sword and scabbard attached.  Buffy fastened it around her waist and though the belt was a little large it felt natural to have a sword at her side.  She drew the blade out and studied it while testing its weight carefully.  She took a practice swing and was pleased that the sword felt comfortable in her grasp.  

"I was worried it would be too heavy for you," Aragorn studied her thoughtfully.  She handled the sword like a natural as if she had been trained to it since she was a babe.  It was hard for him to believe that such a tiny girl could be proficient with a weapon designed to kill others.  Still, there was something about her that he felt a kinship with though he couldn't explain it.  She took another practice swing and her eyes flashed causing Aragon to gasp.  The girl was a warrior.  That was what he had recognized in her before.  For a moment as she swung the sword he saw a hard glint in her eye that was only obtained after years of experience of fighting for your life.  She had said at the Council that she had saved her world but Aragorn had assumed it was through magical means rather than physical.  How could something that seemed so unthreatening be a warrior?  How could she have the strength?  She had muscle tone but not enough to seem extraordinarily strong.  Perhaps those she fought against in her world were much weaker than her.

Buffy sheathed her new weapon with a grin, "Thanks Aragorn."

"I only wish I had time to train you properly with it but as time is short I will teach you what I can along the way.  Besides if we come into danger those we are fighting will not know that you are just a girl if you keep your hood up.  They will be unaware you cannot weild the weapon you carry properly."  Aragorn watched her carefully for a reaction to his words and was not disappointed.  Fire burned in her green eyes for a moment then was gone as she gathered control of herself.

"I am sure that whatever instruction you could give would be most helpful," she said stiffly before walking over to sit with Legolas.

                Buffy cursed at herself.  Why did she not simply tell them she was the Slayer?  Then maybe they would stop treating her like some poor defenseless maiden.  She reminded herself not to be angry with them because they were just trying to protect her but damn it she could protect herself just fine!

"Is something wrong?"  Legolas asked softly, taking note of Buffy's stiff posture.

Buffy looked at him and relaxed a little.  "I am fine, just anxious to get on the road."

"And I as well.  We wait only for the arrival of the rest of our company."  Legolas said.

"Would you mind giving me some archery lessons?"  Buffy asked nodding at Legolas's bow.  "I have used a crossbow before but never an actual old fashioned bow and arrow."

"Old fashioned?"

"Where I come from it's old fashioned."  Buffy adjusted her sword to sit more comfortably.

"Where did you learn to use a sword?"

"How did you - ?"

"You move as if you were born to it," Legolas nodded to Aragorn, "He noticed it as well.  That is why he tried to bait you with his words; he wanted to see what reaction you would have.  You only confirmed his suspicions by stomping over here."

"I do not stomp," Buffy said.  "I stride purposefully."

Legolas pulled a face and Buffy grinned, "Oh all right I might have stomped."

                At that moment Gandalf walked into the courtyard with the rest of the company in tow.  It had been decided that the company should travel in as much secrecy as possible.  It was imperative that they be inconspicuous so none carried a surfeit of weapons and they dressed as travelers not warriors.  Gimli was the only one of the group who openly wore a suit of mail but that was to be expected from a dwarf.  As they went over their gear once more to ensure they had everything Buffy heard Sam muttering something about rope and was about to question him when Elrond appeared.  He looked as elegant and wise as ever in his long flowing robes and he gave an eloquent speech to send them off on their way.  The company began filing out to start their journey as the elves of Rivendell bid them farewell.  Buffy saw Arwen looking down on them from one of the balconies and she waved goodbye but Arwen wasn't looking at Buffy.  Her blue gaze rested on Aragorn and he returned her look before touching something that hung at his neck and returning to his place at Gandalf's side.

They were nearly out of the courtyard when Buffy heard Elrond call her name.  She turned around.

"I hope you find your way home, Buffy daughter of Hank."

"I will."


	6. On the Road

Not mine, they are Tolkien's and Whedon's

Author's Note: This chapter was majorly revised after I woke up this morning and reread it. Word of advice: don't update stories at two in the morning when you are half asleep and trying to avoid studying for a French final exam.

On the Road

Legolas was singing again. They had been on the road for a couple of days and Buffy still wasn't accustomed to the propensity her companions had for bursting into song. The songs were nice when they weren't being sung in a completely different language but Buffy just wasn't in the mood for a group sing-a-long. Her feet hurt, she was tired, and she was pretty sure she smelled. On top of that Buffy and Gandalf had had no luck figuring out how to open another portal. Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Is something the matter?" Frodo asked. He had noticed Buffy seemed tense and had moved to walk beside her.

"No," Buffy said. "I'm just not used to the whole singing deal. I guess it is kind of getting on my nerves."

Getting on her nerves? What did that mean? Frodo really liked Buffy but sometimes the things she said made no sense at all. "Do you not have songs where you come from?"

"Well, yeah but most people don't just start singing whenever they want. We have radios and cds so we can play music and listen to it."

"These are instruments in your world?"

"No they're -" Buffy sighed. "Never mind it doesn't matter."

"Well, when you travel on long journeys what do you do?"

Buffy thought about family vacations and the constant bickering between her and Dawn that had driven her parents crazy. Eventually they would just turn the radio up to drown out the many fights between the two girls. Buffy and Dawn hadn't liked being ignored so they had come up with a way to be heard over the music. Buffy grinned mischievously.

"Actually," she said to the hobbit, "my sister and I did have a song we sang on long trips."

"Would you teach us please?" Pippin had moved to join Frodo and Buffy followed soon after by Merry and Gimli.

"It's about beer," Buffy said.

"Oh, we like beer don't we Merry?" Pippin nudged his friend.

"Okay, it is very easy to learn. It goes like this," Buffy took a deep breath and then at the top of her lungs she sang, "NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER . . ."

It didn't take long for the hobbits to catch on and soon Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir were cringing as the song reached number eighty-eighty. Gandalf looked amused. Buffy thought this was much better than listening to everyone else sing.

***

After several more miles of travel the hobbits began to slow. It was clear they were tiring and though Buffy would never admit it she could do with a break herself. Gandalf had also noticed the hobbits plight and told Aragorn that they must find a place to rest and eat before they reached Caradhras. The company finally settled atop a high cliff and Buffy was glad to get some food in her.

"Come Buffy," Aragorn said drawing his sword after everyone had finished eating. "I shall give you a lesson on how to use your sword."

Buffy grimaced but rose and drew her sword as well.

"First I will teach you how to block and then we will move on to striking when you are ready." Aragorn demonstrated several moves and Buffy repeated them easily.

"Very good Buffy." Aragorn studied the girl's movements. She looked bored. He began to go through some offensive strikes while Buffy blocked. The girl was holding back he could tell, he just didn't know why. By this time everyone had gathered around the two and were watching the proceedings avidly.

Buffy easily blocked Aragorn's strikes careful not to use too much force. She was so accustomed to having to be very careful with her strength around others that she never even considered sparring with Aragorn for real. She knew from experience that it was often hard for men to deal with the fact that she was stronger than them. Buffy paused. Wait, what did she care if one of them felt inadequate because she was a better fighter than them? She had been itching for a good fight for days and she was sick and tired of pretending to be less than she was.

"All right," she said stopping the practice.

"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked. "You were doing very well."

"And we both know I can do a lot better." Buffy said catching Legolas's eye and shooting him a quick grin. "So lets practice for real cause the baby stuff is boring me."

Aragorn sized up his opponent. He was still unsure of what Buffy's level of skill was but he nodded to her and raised his sword.

His first strike was a little tentative because he didn't want to hurt her and Buffy blocked it with a withering look. From then on it was a lovely dance. Swords flashed in the sunlight while the company looked on in astonishment as Buffy held her own against Aragorn. Legolas was impressed. He had known Buffy could use her sword but she was nearly as skilled as Aragorn. He didn't understand it, she seemed to be just as strong as Aragorn but that was impossible if one considered her physical appearance. The two traded blows back and forth in quick succession. Buffy faltered a bit under a fierce strike but regained her footing with a quick turn to the right.

Aragorn still felt as if Buffy were holding back a little and not using all her strength. "You fight well," he said, "for a girl."

Aragorn's comments had the desired effect and Buffy's eyes flashed as she spun and delivered a bone cracking blow to Aragorn's side. He fell to his knees in shock and pain, unprepared for a blow of such power to come from one so small. His eyes watered in pain as Buffy threw down her sword and ran to his side.

"Oh God!" she cried. "Are you okay? I am so sorry I just got carried away."

Aragorn took a deep breath and rose to his feet as the pain receded. "I am fine Buffy," he patted her shoulder. "You fight very well. I am impressed with your skill and strength but I would have beat you in the end."

Aragorn was surprised when she answered. "I know. I don't fight with a sword very often. I'm much better with sharp wooden objects."

Before Aragorn could question her about that odd statement Buffy noticed everyone gathered around watching. Most of them looked stunned and Buffy grinned in pleasure. Ha! They had thought her to be nothing more than some weak damsel in distress and she relished the thought of having proved them wrong.

"That was most enlightening Buffy," observed Gandalf from his seat on a nearby rock. He didn't look stunned just thoughtful.

"Where did you learn to fight so?" Boromir asked.

Buffy hesitated, this explaining her birthright thing was really more Giles' deal than hers but he wasn't here so she would have to do the best she could. "I'm a vampire slayer. Well, the vampire slayer. One girl in every generation born to fight and kill the vampires and other scary things."

"Vampires?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah, they're demons that live off of drinking other peoples blood."

"Sounds very unpleasant," Sam said.

"Most of them are easy to dust," Buffy unconsciously rubbed the spot on her neck where her scars had been. "Others are more trouble."

Legolas had seen the shuttered look that had passed in her eyes as she rubbed her neck. He wanted to ask about it but the tense set of her shoulders warned him to leave this subject alone for now. Instead he asked, "So how did you learn to fight these vampires? Did someone teach you?"

Buffy looked at Legolas, "I have a watcher, his name is Giles. His job is to help train me and to be research guy whenever a new big bad pops up in Sunnydale. Mostly the fighting is just instinct. I just kind know how to use a weapon the first time I hold it. I mean my skills have certainly improved with experience but inborn knowledge seems to come along with the slayer gig."

"How did you become a slayer?" Aragorn handed Buffy a water skin and she accepted it gratefully.

"Not a slayer, the slayer. There is only one - oh well I guess I should say there was only one. I kind of died for a couple of minutes a few years ago and a new slayer was called so there are actually two now. One slayer dies another is called. Of course, Faith is a crazy ho who is locked up in prison so I really am the only active slayer. Anyway, I was called. When I was fifteen this scary old white guy showed up outside my school and started muttering about my birthright and how I was the Chosen One. I thought he was a total nut until I saw my first vampire, then instinct sort of took over and my career as the vampire slayer began."

"What is a crazy ho?" Pippin asked at the same time Legolas exclaimed, "You died!"

Buffy thought it safer to address Legolas's remark. "It's a long story but to make it short, I drowned. My friend brought me back with CPR." She saw the confused looks, "I am not explaining CPR because I really don't know how but it saved my life so lets leave it at that."

"So, you are a - the - vampire slayer in your world. This enables you to have instinctual fighting skills and quick healing abilities." Aragorn summed up.

"How did you know about heal - Oh the scratch on my arm." Buffy saw Aragorn nod. "There is also the superior strength thing."

"You must be strong to be able to fight Aragorn," Gimli said. "But I doubt you are as strong as a dwarf."

"Oh you do?" Buffy walked over to where Gimli was sitting and proceeded to easily lift him into the air with one arm armour, weapons, and all. This produced shocked looks from everyone present, even Gandalf. Gimli sputtered until Buffy put him down. She looked at the faces her companions. Boy, she really had surprised them.

Legolas regarded Buffy with surprise. She was very strong. He sensed that there was much more about being a vampire slayer that Buffy was leaving unsaid. She had started so young, she had been barely more than child by mortal standards. And she had died! For some reason this bothered him more than anything else but he refused to considered why. Suddenly the elf was gripped with unease and his eyes flew towards the sky. He quickly moved away from the group around Buffy and stood looking out into the distance.

Buffy noticed the moment Legolas moved away and she also felt a sense of disquiet though not as strongly as the elf. She noticed his stiff posture as he stared off into the sky. Breaking away from the rest of the Fellowship she moved to stand beside Legolas.

"What's up?" she tugged on his sleeve.

"I feel uneasy. Do you not see it?"

"See what?" Buffy looked up and squinted.

"There," he pointed, "something is headed this way."

"I still don't -" Buffy paused and squinted again. There was something there. It was very faint but it looked black. She glanced behind her and noticed the rest of the company was looking skyward as well.

"It is a whiff of cloud." Buffy heard Gimli say.

"Moving against the wind," observed Boromir.

Suddenly Legolas grabbed Buffy's hand and cried, "Crebain!"

"Spies from Saruman! Hide!" Gandalf said and Buffy found herself pulled to the ground under the shelter of a rock. She lay squeezed up against Legolas in the small space.

"Why Legolas I never knew you felt this way," Buffy joked and Legolas shushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

Buffy gasped as a large flock of birds suddenly swooped down over their campsite. They screeched loudly and Buffy put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly. This reminded her of that movie Xander had made her watch about the birds attacking people except that these birds were actually scary. She suddenly had a horrible vision of her eyes being pecked out and she groaned. At the noise Legolas looked down and put a comforting hand on Buffy's cheek. The screeches faded as the birds flew on their way and the company cautiously emerged from their hiding spaces.

Pippin took one look at Buffy's mussed hair from the quick dive under the rock and the joined hands of the slayer and the elf and said, "You two look like you just -"

"Pippin!" Merry shouted cutting off the rest of hobbit's comments.

Legolas and Buffy looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't realized they were still holding hands. They broke apart quickly and moved to opposite sides of the campsite.

"We must try for the gap of Rohan," Boromir was saying.

"Saruman will have it blocked." replied Aragorn.

"We must take our chances with Caradhras. Hopefully the way will still be open." Gandalf said and Buffy hoped he was right.

***


	7. In Dreams

Not mine, Tolkien's and Whedon's

In Dreams

Buffy was so cold. She shivered uncontrollably and snow was caked on her cloak. What had Gandalf been smoking when he decided to make them try and cross a mountain in the dead of winter? Buffy didn't care how many sips he gave them from his flask she was freezing and the weather conditions just continued to decline. To make matters worse Legolas was running back and forth on top of the snow while everyone else fought through chest deep drifts. Apparently elves weren't affected by this sort of thing. It was very annoying.

Buffy stumbled and Boromir steadied her with a hand under her arm. Legolas walked by on top of the snow and Buffy muttered, "Show-off."

Suddenly Buffy felt herself lifted up and out of the snow. Legolas had picked her up! She was being carried like a sack of potatoes! He looked down at her surprised face, "I heard that. What is a show-off?"

"Put me down you pointy eared -" the rest of her insult was lost as Buffy kicked herself free. She heard Legolas grunt in pain and then she realized her mistake. With a thump she landed on her butt in the snow.

She got back to her feet and continued to plough her way ahead. Feeling a tug at her sleeve she looked down to see Pippin holding something out to her with an evil glint in his eye. It was a snowball. He nodded towards Legolas and Buffy grinned. She wasn't the only one annoyed with the elf and his light feet. Buffy saw the elf up ahead walking in front. She aimed carefully at the back of his head and fired. Success! The snowball hit with a satisfying thunk.

Legolas turned around in surprise and Pippin and Buffy laughed at the look on his face. Before the elf could retaliate the wind suddenly picked up speed and although Buffy hadn't thought it possible the snow fell even harder. She could see Aragorn and Gandalf in deep conversation just ahead but she couldn't hear them over the roar of the wind. It now took all her concentration to just put one foot in front of the other. She grabbed Pippin's hand and pulled him along behind her. A loud crack sounded over the wind and suddenly everything went white and then black as Buffy was buried beneath a large mound of snow.

After the weather dramatically worsened Legolas had been headed back towards where the hobbits and Buffy had been walking. There was a large wet spot on the back of his neck where the snowball had hit him and the feeling was most unpleasant. Legolas had also been feeling uneasy the further the Fellowship walked through Caradhras. Something did not want them here and it was making its feelings known. He had only an instant of warning before he was covered in snow. Because he had not been as far down in the snow he was the first to emerge. It was deathly quiet. The whole company was buried and Legolas felt a moment of panic. How was he ever going to find them beneath all this snow? He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated. There just a little to the left, he could feel . . . reaching down through the snow he grabbed a slender wrist and pulled. Buffy was soaked from the snow and her lips were an unhealthy shade of blue but she was alive. Legolas felt a sense of relief. She held on to him for a moment, he was so warm, then they broke apart and quickly began digging out the other members of the Fellowship. 

"We must make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir insisted.

"Our best chance is to continue through Caradhras," Gandalf said.

"Moria," Gimli said. "We can go through Moria."

"I had hoped to avoid that way for there are things in the deep dark better left undisturbed," Gandalf actually looked a little frightened and Buffy didn't like the sound of this Moria. "The ring-bearer should decide."

Buffy looked at Frodo and felt for him. She didn't think it fair of Gandalf to put the decision off on Frodo just because he was afraid to make the choice himself.

"Moria," Frodo said. "We will go through Moria."

The Fellowship made their way back down the mountain. Caradhras had defeated them.

***

The forest was dark and cool. Trees as tall as skyscrapers blocked out any trace of sky. Buffy shivered. Step after cautious step she made her way into the woods. It was so quiet. The air was thick, damp. Unease trickled down her spine. This was not a good place. A twig cracked and Buffy's head snapped to the left. There was a clearing. A light shone dimly as she stepped warily out of the cover of the trees. In the middle of the clearing a stone floated in mid-air. It looked to be a solid black but as Buffy got closer she noticed that it was slightly translucent. Buffy tensed as the air shuddered and stiffened. She wasn't alone. Turning slowly, her back to the stone, she looked behind her. A man dressed all in white stepped into the sick light cast by the black stone. A staff was by his side and his hooded eyes spoke of a deep intelligence. He had long hair and an equally long beard like Gandalf but where Gandalf's was wavy and grey this man's was straight and shining white. He had unearthly aura about him that made him seem almost heavenly. Buffy disliked him immediately.

"Hello Buffy," the man's voice slithered out of his mouth and wrapped Buffy up in a bonelike grip. "My name is Saruman the White and I am a great wizard. I have come to you, Buffy, because I have the power to help you."

"Cut the crap, I know you're evil. I heard all about you from Gandalf. What do you want?" Buffy stood belligerently with her hands fisted on her hips.

"Evil? Such a strong word from one so small."

"I hardly think my size has anything to do with this."

"Quite right," the wizard nodded. "Size can often be very misleading. I have come on behalf of a great master to offer you something you want very badly. His power is beyond great and he will crush any who oppose him. From the dark depths of Mordor he calls with a force so great that he must be heard. On his dark throne he awaits the moment when - "

"God!" Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "Why do you bad guys always have to talk so much? Why can't you just come out with it already? Straight-forward, no-nonsense. That's the way I like my evil."

"I can help you get home Buffy."

She looked Saruman in the eye. "Keep talking."

"I have the knowledge and power to open another portal. One to take you back to your world."

"I feel a but coming on here."

"Everything has a price."

"Again, what do you want?"

"For you to be my eyes and ears within the Fellowship. I can come to you in your dreams, they need never know." Saruman stepped up beside the stone. "Do you know what this is?"

"A big rock," she looked unimpressed.

"It is a palantir," Saruman said a little exasperated. The girl was so disrespectful. "A seeing stone. It connects me to Sauron. He bids me to help you get home Buffy. All you have to do is answer a few questions. Sauron will triumph and he will want to reward those who served him well. There is great power in you, I can feel it. You could have great success working for Sauron and in return he will bid me to return you to your world as your reward." Saruman paused and pinned Buffy's eyes with his own, "Your sister needs you." 

"How do you - ?"

"I have seen her Buffy. She suffers so and you are the only one who can save her." Saruman's hand stroked the palantir slowly.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Her heart bleeds but she lives. For now. You must return soon and you can if you decide to help me."

"Do I look stupid? You know I don't believe you right? You. Are. Evil. That means you lack credibility."

"I can make things very difficult for you if you refuse. Think, all you have to do is answer some questions."

"Like what?"

Saruman's eyes gleamed in triumph. "Which one of the halflings carries the Ring?"

Frodo's face swam in Buffy's memory. The Ring. If they didn't destroy the Ring Middle-Earth would fall. If she told Saruman about Frodo it would be as good as signing the hobbit's death warrant. "I don't think so. I may want to go home but I'm not about to sacrifice my friend and an entire world to do it. And do you know why? Because I am the good guy and you aren't."

"So be it," Saruman had had enough. The girl spoke in circles. He looked deep into her eyes and Buffy felt her body go slack. This wasn't good. Saruman forced her gaze down into the palantir where it glowed with a sick, pulsing light. "Look deep, I will return to you in three days. Perhaps you will have been persuaded to reconsider my offer by then. Have a pleasant sleep my dear."

Saruman's voice and body faded as Buffy was pulled further into the stone. _Flash_. She stood once again before an eye of fire and she could feel the darkness and evil pouring off of it in waves. She was afraid. _Flash. _She was back on Glory's tower except this time she watched helplessly as Dawn's life bled out of her slowly. Dawn was crying in fear and pain. Buffy couldn't get to her. Dawn's body went slack.

"NO!!! Dawn!!! Don't die!!!"

***

Buffy was screaming. The fellowship awoke with a start as the slayer's voice pierced the quiet night. Aragorn, who was already awake and on watch, reached Buffy's side quickly. She was tossing violently and tears leaked out of her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to hold her down before she hurt herself but to his surprise she was too strong.

"Legolas," he said to the elf who had appeared at the girl's side moments after him, "hold her legs while I hold her shoulders and try to calm her."

The elf grabbed Buffy's ankles to keep her from kicking out and Aragorn held her arms and spoke quietly in her ear. She began to fight harder and Legolas almost lost his grip but as Aragorn continued to whisper she slowly began to settle. She wasn't fighting anymore but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Aragorn held her close until her tears dried.

"I couldn't save her," she murmured before falling back into a peaceful sleep. Aragorn gently laid her back down.

"What happened?" asked a wide-eyed Pippin.

"A bad dream I suppose," said Gandalf though he did not seem very confident in his assertion.

"I've never had a bad dream quite like that before," Boromir said.

Aragorn rubbed his eyes tiredly. Buffy was supposed to have had the next watch after him but he thought it best to let her rest for now. He felt a touch on his arm and looked over at Frodo.

"Get some sleep Aragorn," he said. "I will take Buffy's watch."

As the Fellowship settled back down into their slumber Frodo sat quietly at Buffy's side and didn't move until dawn appeared over the horizon.


	8. In Nightmares

Tolkien and Whedon own the characters

Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated

In Nightmares

Legolas walked softly beside Buffy. She had been very quiet all day and there were dark circles under her eyes. He was worried about her and judging by the manner in which she had been treated all day so was everyone else. Before she awoke after her nightmare the company had decided not to mention the episode of the night before. The fear was that the memory might upset her further. Now Legolas wasn't certain they had made the right decision. It couldn't be good to brood about something so long maybe it would help her to talk about things.

"Is everything all right Buffy?" he asked tentatively.

"Mmm? Did you say something?" Buffy looked up at the elf groggily.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Fine," she smiled faintly. "I'm just so tired. Don't know why though I got plenty of sleep since Frodo took my watch."

"Perhaps your sleep was not peaceful."

"Oh, you mean like bad dreams?" Legolas nodded. "I don't remember dreaming about anything."

"Let's stop here for now," Gandalf said. In all honesty they could have travelled a few more miles but he was concerned about Buffy. She didn't look well.

Buffy was grateful for the chance to rest. She had had to put all her concentration into putting one foot in front of the other without collapsing in exhaustion all day. She guessed she just wasn't used to travelling on foot for such a long period of time. She ate a bit of the food Sam cooked and then fell on her pallet into a deep sleep.

***

Pippin and Merry sat watching Legolas. Everyone else was asleep and the two hobbits were studying the elf's ability to sleep with his eyes open. Pippin waved a hand in front of the elf's face. No reaction. Interesting. Merry made a face and Pippin stuck out his tongue. Nothing. It was a little disconcerting actually, since it was difficult to tell just by looking at him whether or not he was asleep. A noise from behind them drew their attention. Buffy lay unmoving on her pallet but she seemed to be trying to say something. They crept closer.

". . . flowers. . ." she murmured. Merry smiled, he liked flowers.

Suddenly Buffy's face tensed and her head tossed to the right. Her hands clutched at her blanket. 

"Mom?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Pippin had to strain to hear it. "Mom? Mommy?"

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. They both had a bad feeling about this.

"Mom? Mom, wake up!" Buffy was crying now. Her tears marking a shiny path down her cheeks. She began to jerk and accidentally hit Merry in his shoulder causing him to fall back.

"We better wake someone up." He groaned holding his injured shoulder. Pippin reached over to Legolas who was closest and tapped him sharply. The elf came awake with a start, immediately alert and reaching for his bow.

"What is wrong?" He asked when he saw that no orcs were invading their camp. Pippin nodded his head to where Buffy lay. She was sobbing now. Legolas quickly moved to her side.

"Should we wake the others?" Merry asked.

"Not yet," Legolas put a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Mom! Please!" She cried out and latched onto Legolas's arm. Her grip was painfully tight but he didn't shake her off. 

There was so much pain in her voice. He reached out with his other hand to brush some of Buffy's hair off her forehead but as soon as his hand touched her skin Legolas was pulled out of himself. No longer sitting beside the slayer with two hobbits at his side Legolas found himself standing in a house. It was unlike any house he had been in before but still the atmosphere of home pervaded the walls. Buffy stood in front of him. She was dressed strangely in some sort of red tunic and blue leggings. She was frozen, looking down at something. He moved to her side and his eyes widened as the obviously dead body of a woman came into view. Tears fell down Buffy's face one after the other in quick succession. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned sharply to face him.

"You have to help her," she pleaded with a sad, desperate light in her eyes. _Flash._

Legolas jerked and then blinked. He was back inside himself. Buffy was quiet now and the hobbits were looking at him strangely.

"What did you do?" Merry asked.

"I am not aware of having done anything," Legolas was breathing heavily. "I just - she just-"

But the elf never finished. He simply moved back to where he had been sitting before and stared silently out into the night.

***

As before Buffy seemed not to remember anything of the previous night. Legolas wanted to ask her about the dream but she had no recollection. She did not seem as tired as before but she was still very quiet. They walked swiftly all day and Buffy barely said two words to anybody. When it came time to rest she skipped eating all together and collapsed into slumber instead.

"There is something other than exhaustion wrong with her," Aragorn said to Gandalf.

The wizard's eyes narrowed in thought, "I do not know what it could be but I do agree with you. I only wish I knew what troubled her so I could help."

The object of their worry was once again lost in nightmares. They came one after the other in a relentless tide that would not let her be. She fought the Master and died. Angel told her he loved her as she stabbed him through his heart. Faith killed and Buffy couldn't stop her. Her parents fought about her. Over and over again Buffy relived the most painful moments of her life. Then it stopped. Buffy was back in the dark forest and the black stone hung in the air. Saruman stepped from the shadows and approached Buffy slowly and with purpose.

"I remember. . ." Buffy said softly to herself.

"How have you been sleeping Buffy?" Saruman inquired with hooded eyes.

"You've been doing this."

"Very astute of you. I have done all this and I can make it all go away. Every bad memory that haunts you. You will never have to think on them again. Just cooperate -"

"No. Let's make this short. I am not nor will I ever help you or your crazy dark lord."

"Such a pity," Saruman murmured. "You could have been great but instead you will suffer and die like all the rest. And I put extra emphasis on the suffering."

***

Buffy didn't wake up. No matter what anyone did she slept on caught in the throws of violent nightmares that made her cry out often and thrash brutally. Gandalf racked his brain for a solution. It had to be a spell. It must be. But who would want to - ? Saruman. Of course, the wizard cursed himself for not realizing what was happening earlier before things got this bad. Now it may be too late. Both Aragorn and Legolas were holding Buffy down while Frodo tried to get some water down the girl's throat. Gandalf sat by Buffy's head and placed a hand on her forehead. He had to find a way in.

"What is it? Gandalf? Do you know what is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"Saruman has trapped her in her nightmares. She does not realise she dreams. She believes the nightmares to be real and therefore her body is unable to wake."

"Can you help her?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know. I must find a way into her dreams to remind her that they are not real. If she understands she is only dreaming she should be able to convince herself to wake up." Gandalf closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments the wizard cursed soundly and sat back from Buffy.

"The way is blocked. Saruman has done his work well."

"Blocked? What do you mean?" Aragorn stroked Buffy's hair.

"When Saruman first cast the spell he must have covered his tracks by blocking any entrance into her mind. So that I would not be able save her." The wizard hung his head in defeat.

"There has to be a way!" Frodo cried. They had to help Buffy!

"There is," Legolas said quietly.

Gandalf raised his eyes and pinned the elf with his stare, "What do you mean?"

"I can go, I can get in."

***

Legolas stood at the edge of a high tower. Wherever he was it was a dark place. He felt no presence of trees or grass. Below him a bright light bloomed and cracked with energy. He turned carefully on the precipice to see Buffy speaking urgently to a young girl. The girl was crying and shaking her head. Buffy said she had to do it. She called the young girl Dawn. Suddenly Buffy turned a began running for the end of the platform. Legolas felt a moment of panic. She was going to jump! 

"Buffy no!" He cried and held out his hands to stop her but it was no use. She ran past him as if he wasn't there and leaped of the tower. _Flash._

He was in a large room. Buffy and a much taller man fought fiercely, their swords a blur in the night. The man pinned her against the wall and was about to drive his sword through her heart when Buffy's head snapped up. She caught the blade between her palms and attacked with renewed vigour. Legolas watched as a swirling cloud of light appeared at the man's back. Quickly she had the man on his knees as she raised her sword to finish him. But she stopped and looked down in shock at the man. She touched his face and kissed him softly as she drove the sword into him. The light closed around the man and disappeared with him with a sudden swirl and crack of energy. Buffy stood, the sword clutched in her hand. She stiffened suddenly and turned to look at Legolas where he stood behind her. Recognition passed through her wet eyes.

"Legolas?" she asked in confusion. _Flash_.

Buffy ran past Legolas with another dark haired girl. Another man popped out in front of the two girls and dark one grabbed him and quickly buried a sharp wooden object in his chest. Red blood bloomed on the man's shirt and he coughed more up out of his mouth. Buffy stepped back in horror then bent down to the man but he was already dead. Legolas approached slowly, he had to get Buffy's attention. The girl's were arguing now but Buffy suddenly stopped and looked at the elf where he stood beside her.

"We killed him," she said.

"She killed him." Legolas corrected.

"It's my fault as well."

"Buffy this is not real. You are dreaming."

"Not real?" Buffy shook her head. "This is as real as it gets."

__

Flash.

They were back in the house from the night before. This time Buffy was holding some strange object in her hand and talking into it. She put it down and began to blow furiously into the dead woman's mouth. Legolas was horrified. He stepped over and placed a hand on Buffy's head.

"She's dead." Buffy stated quietly. "I miss her."

"Who was she?"

Not who is she, who was she. Buffy choked out, "My mother."

Legolas kneeled down in front of the distraught girl as tears poured out of her eyes. He placed a hand on either side of her head and forced her to look at him.

"Buffy listen to me, this is not real. You are dreaming but you must awake now."

"But this happened, I remember. It is real."

"No, Saruman has trapped you in your nightmares." He wiped the tears from Buffy's cheeks.

"Saruman? I - I remember -"

"You must wake yourself. If you want find a way to return home you must first open your eyes."

"Home? But I am home." Buffy shook her head. "No, no I fell. I am not home. Saruman. . . he said he would send me home."

"He lies," Legolas said vehemently.

"I know, he is evil. He said - he is doing this to me. If I agree to help him, to spy on the Fellowship for him he will stop. I said no and then - oh the nightmares!"

"All you have to do is wake Buffy. Then it will all be over."

Green eyes met blue and Buffy said softly, "It will never be over."

__

Flash

Legolas blinked rapidly and looked down at Buffy who returned his gaze with open eyes. She was awake. He sighed in relief. She sat up slowly and noticed everyone gathered around.

"Buffy you are awake." Frodo said in relief.

"You should rest some more," Aragorn handed her a cup of some warm liquid and Buffy obediently took a small sip.

"Do you remember what happened?" Boromir asked.

"I remember," she said but left it at that. It had all been so real. As if she had been going through all of those horrible memories for the first time. But she hadn't been alone.

"Thank you," she said to Legolas with a smile that failed to reach her eyes.


	9. Into the Dark

Buffy is Whedon's and everybody else belongs to Tolkien

****

Into the Dark

The howls grew louder and closer. Eerie and disturbing the sound put everyone's nerves on edge. Wargs, Aragorn had called them. Gandalf had chased the animals off the previous evening but they had returned in what sounded like greater numbers. Frodo and the other hobbits lay sleeping though Buffy didn't know how with all the noise going on. The rest of the Fellowship sat tensely around a small fire, eyes glued into the distance looking for the first glimpse of trouble. Hands rested on weapons ready to be drawn and used at any moment. A rustle of leaves caused six heads to snap quickly in the direction of the sound. Legolas drew his bow with deadly concentration while Buffy, Aragorn, and Boromir unsheathed their swords. Buffy smiled grimly, she was itching for good fight. 

It was quiet now. The only sound coming from the quiet breaths of the sleeping hobbits. Buffy noticed how Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir were forming a wall between the hobbits and her and the outside threat. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Even after fighting Aragorn they still believed her incapable of protecting herself. Just because Legolas had had to save her from Saruman didn't mean she was helpless. She sighed and shouldered her way past Aragorn and Boromir so that she was just ahead of them facing the dark of the forest. Aragorn made a sound of protest but before it formed into words Buffy saw a flash of glowing eyes. She pointed to the left with her sword and Legolas aimed his bow in that direction.

The first one leaped out with growl, waking the hobbits. An arrow pierced through its head and the animal fell to the ground with a sick thud. Then everything exploded. Wargs jumped out from every direction. Swords and arrows flew while Gandalf grabbed a burning branch from the fire and waved the wargs back. He tossed the flame high and it flared with a bright white light. Words in another language poured forth from the wizard's mouth and Buffy's sword shone as it cut through the mid-section of a warg. The tree behind Gandalf caught fire and burst into light causing the animals to tremble and fall back. As suddenly as they appeared what was left of them melted back into the trees. One last arrow from Legolas felled the chief and then the clearing was silent once more. 

"Wow," Buffy breathed as she watched the animal die. "What were those things, those wargs?"

"Beasts of Mordor," said Gandalf brushing bits of ash from his robes. "There were sent by Sauron."

"We should leave this place," Aragorn said.

The company began gathering what little possessions they had. As Buffy pulled the strings on her pack tight she noticed Legolas looking at her from the corner of his eye. She sighed. She had been distant from him ever since Saruman's attack on her a few nights ago. What he had witnessed while in her dreams was very personal and Buffy just wasn't sure how she felt about him knowing so much about her. At least he seemed to be respecting her space. She felt a pang of guilt at her behaviour and walked over to where he was pulling his arrow out of a dead warg.

"That was some fancy shooting," she said and then cringed. What did she think this was Wild Wild West?

"Thank you, I think," Legolas looked at her oddly.

"I meant it as a compliment," she smiled at the elf warmly and Legolas's chest puffed out considerably. Aragorn joined them before Buffy could say anything else.

"You fought bravely," he said to Buffy. "I am sorry we underestimated you."

"It's okay," Buffy answered. "I know it takes a while to get used to me and my slayerness. But just for the record, you ain't seen nothing yet."

***

The Fellowship stood before a sheer rock wall. It was so tall Buffy could barely see where it ended high above. Very impressive. She still didn't know what they were doing here though. Or why they had stopped. It was dark out but she hoped Gandalf was not planning to rest here for the night. There was something not quite right about this place and the nearby pool of still water was giving off some very disturbing vibes. Buffy noticed she wasn't the only one feeling edgy. Legolas stood near Gandalf looking pensive and very tense. His body was coiled to jump into action at any moment and his hand kept creeping towards his bow. The wizard was staring at the blank wall in deep concentration, ignoring the conversation going on around him. 

"Have you any idea what he is doing," Pippin asked Buffy.

"Beats me," she answered.

"What beats you?" Merry asked from his place glued to Pippin's side.

"It is an expression in my world. It means I don't know."

Suddenly Gandalf sprang into action. Moving towards a smooth place on the wall between two trees he ran his hands over the rock surface muttering something under his breath. He turned and faced the group.

"Look!"

The first rays of moonlight touched the stone and as they did lines began to appear. They traced a silvery pattern which when completed appeared to be an arch with trees twined around either side and strange writing above.

"What do they say?" asked the ever inquisitive Frodo.

"They say only: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter_." Answered Gandalf. "It is simple you speak the password and the doors open."

"What is the password?" Pippin asked. Gandalf was silent.

"You do know the password Gandalf?" Frodo looked worried.

"Not as such," Gandalf said rubbing his chin. "But I once knew every spell in the tongues of elves, men, or orcs used for such a purpose. Only a few trials are needed I think." With that Gandalf placed his staff on the door and called out an incantation. Nothing. He tried another. Nothing.

Buffy sat down next to Frodo and got comfortable. This was going to take a while. 

"So, how are you holding up?" She asked the hobbit.

"Some days are harder than others," Frodo smiled faintly. "Sometimes I wish the ring had never come to me."

"I know what you mean. I tried so hard to have a normal life and wished so much that I had never been called. It just didn't seem fair, you know? Other people got to go about their merry way and lead normal lives. Why me? Why did I have to sacrifice so much for people I didn't even know and would probably never meet?" Frodo nodded. The very same thoughts had been running around in his head for some time now.

"But, you know," Buffy continued, "when I had my powers taken from me even for a little while I couldn't stand it. The thought of living a regular life after all that I had seen and done just didn't cut it. I knew what was out there in the dark, I couldn't ignore it. The knowledge that I couldn't fight it - well, it bothered me a lot. Someone has to fight against all those evil things lurking out there, it may as well be me. Honestly, Frodo, do you think you could give up that ring to someone else and go back to your home knowing that at any moment your world could end and you did nothing to stop it?"

Frodo surprised himself when he answered, "No, I don't think I could."

Buffy's response was interrupted when she noticed Boromir tossing pebbles into the water. She started to call out for him to stop when she saw Aragorn reach Boromir's side first. She looked into the water, waiting for the first sign of trouble. Something was wrong. She saw Legolas pull Aragorn aside and knew he felt it as well.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know but Gandalf had better hurry." Buffy and Frodo walked over to where the wizard sat still trying to puzzle out the password. They reached his side at the same time as Aragorn and Legolas.

"Something approaches Gandalf." Legolas warned.

"He right," Buffy added, "my slayer sense is going off the charts."

Buffy received very confused looks from everyone and sighed. "Something bad is going to happen if we don't get inside soon."

"Gandalf!" Frodo burst out. "It is a riddle. What is the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_." As soon as the word had left the wizard's mouth the great doors began to creak open slowly. What they revealed beyond them was utter darkness.

Gandalf's staff began to glow with soft light as he and Gimli led the Fellowship into the deep dark of Moria. Buffy felt a crunch under her foot and knew what it was she had stepped on before actually seeing it. She had spent too much time in crypts and tombs to not know she had just crushed a skull with her booted heel.

"This is no mine," breathed Boromir. "This is a tomb."

Legolas reached down and pulled an arrow from one of the many skeletons littering the floor. "Goblins!" He drew his bow and aimed ready for the first sign of attack.

Buffy heard a cry of fear behind her and she turned to see Frodo being pulled back towards the pool by a long, slimy tentacle. Sam was desperately stabbing at the tentacle with his little sword but he was having no luck. Without forethought Buffy drew her sword and ran towards Frodo followed closely by everyone else. She slashed at the tentacle cutting it off and setting Frodo free. He fell and was caught by Boromir before he hit the fetid water. Legolas loosed an arrow which hit the squid-like creature in what Buffy presumed was the thing's face. It screamed a hideous piercing sound as the company made its way into the relative safety of the dark of Moria. Buffy was the last to reach the doors but just as she was about to step inside a tentacle caught her foot and dragged her back. She now hung upside down over a gaping wide mouth full of nasty looking teeth. Another of Legolas's arrows found its mark but the creature did not let go of Buffy. It slung her around violently causing her to become disoriented for a moment but as her vision cleared she saw a round filmy eye staring back at her. She aimed her sword carefully and with a burst of strength she let it go. With a sick gushy sound the sword found its mark and the creature screamed in agony and dropped Buffy as quickly as it had grabbed her. She took a deep breath, prepared to land in the water but it never happened. She was caught by strong arms and quickly carried back into Moria.

"You are as light as a feather," Boromir said before setting her down.

"I do try to keep my girlish figure."

Gandalf stood before the doors trying get them closed and keep the monster out but with a sudden surge slimy tentacles reached out of the water and latched on to the rock around the entrance. With a great heave the creature pulled itself out of the pool, Buffy's sword still dangling from its eye. However, the rock was not strong enough to bear the weight and with a great crash the wall began to crumble in an avalanche of rock. 

They were trapped in Moria.


	10. The Mines of Moria

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's.

I have been trying to stick to the book rather than the film but this chapter ended up following the movie. 

Thanks for the reviews

****

The Mines Of Moria

Damn," Buffy swore as the last rock tumbled down to block the entrance into Moria.

"I know," muttered Legolas, "I do not care for the dark either."

"Oh no, it isn't the dark. I'm used to the dark. I lost my damn sword. It's stuck in that thing's eye." Buffy turned to look at the elf. His skin was a little paler than usual and his eyes seemed to have lost some of their gleam. "Boy, you really don't like the dark do you?"

"Ha!" chortled Gimli. "Everyone knows elves are afraid of the dark."

"I do not fear the dark! It is simply that elves do not do well when parted from the sky," Legolas answered defensively. He turned to Buffy and pulled something out from behind his back. "Here you may use this until you are able to acquire another weapon."

"But then you will only have your bow," she protested.

"No, I have the dagger's twin." He pulled the other one out and showed it to her. They matched perfectly

Buffy studied the dagger Legolas had given her. It was exquisitely made and very light weight. "Thank you, Legolas."

"I will feel much better knowing you are not defenseless," he smiled at Buffy who felt her cheeks grow a little warm. God, was she actually blushing? "I will show you the use of it if you wish."

Buffy looked at the dagger. It felt right in her hand and now that she thought about it, it kind of reminded her of a long pointy stake. She twirled the weapon around her body in intricate patterns which drew gasps from the others and a quick grin from Legolas. Finishing with a flourish she tucked the dagger in her belt behind her back where she normally hid her stake.

"I think I'll do okay on my own." She winked at the elf. "I am hardly defenseless without a weapon either." 

"Perhaps not but you are safer with one and that eases my mind." Buffy's cheeks grew even redder at that and she was thankful for the dark. At least Legolas couldn't see how his words affected her though she refused to consider why they affected her so much. She decided to change the subject and turned to address Gandalf.

"What was that thing?"

"There are older, fouler things than can be imagined in the deep places of the earth." Gandalf answered grimly and Buffy shivered.

Gandalf decided not to bring to attention the fact that of all the people in the Fellowship Frodo and Buffy had been the ones the creature went after.

***

The dark was endless. Even Buffy, who was accustomed to long hours in dark spaces, began to grow edgy. This place was giving her the creeps and that meant a lot coming from someone who had literally been to Hell and back. The only light came from the end of Gandalf's staff and the darkness seemed to be growing closer. The company sat before three pathways while Gandalf studied them, trying to decide the safest way. Up and down countless stairways was beginning to take its toll on Buffy and she was glad for a chance to rest. She walked over and leaned against a rock near Gandalf.

"Have you been thinking about my problem?" She asked.

"There is much to consider where you are concerned, Buffy." Gandalf had been trying to puzzle out what Buffy meant to Sauron. What part did she have to play in this quest? His hope was that Galadriel may be of some help. Perhaps she had had a vision about the girl.

"The only the thing I want to consider is how I can get home."

"I know nothing off the top of my head. I am hoping that there will be something of use in Minas-Tirith."

"W hat's a Minas-Tirith?"

"A city of Men," Gandalf chuckled. "There is a great library there that may be of some assistance."

Library, Buffy thought. The wizard reminded her so much of Giles sometimes. She felt a bitter pang of homesickness.

"None of that," Gandalf had been studying her expression and knew what she was thinking. "If there is any way at all to get you home, we will find it. I promise."

Buffy smiled and felt a little reassured. Moving over to where the rest of the group sat she spotted a comfortable looking rock that would make a nice seat.

"Oww!" 

Nine faces turned and looked at Buffy in shock. She grinned sheepishly and rubbed her leg. "I forgot to move my dagger out of the way."

"You stabbed yourself with your own dagger?" Boromir asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Buffy muttered. Way to prove you're capable of handling weapons, she berated herself.

"Are you bleeding?" Aragorn stepped forward to examine her wound.

"No! I just surprised myself, that's all."

Pippin and Merry cackled in the corner and even Frodo cracked a smile. Well, at least someone found it funny.

"This is so embarrassing," she groaned and covered her face with her hands. 

"Buffy," Legolas said and pulled her hands away from her face, "you've nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just stabbed myself with my own dagger."

"I have seen things about you the others have not." 

Buffy stiffened, she did not want to talk about what he'd seen in her dreams.

"You have been through so much and you are still fighting. Everyone makes mistakes and I promise no one here thinks lesser of you for having accidentally stabbed yourself. I shot myself in the foot once."

"Really?"

Legolas nodded but decided not to mention that he had only been five at the time.

"Thanks," Buffy gave the elf's hands a squeeze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frodo staring off into the darkness. His body was stiff and Buffy immediately knew something was wrong. She nudged Legolas who turned in Frodo's direction and they watched as the hobbit hurried over to where Gandalf sat. Buffy and Legolas looked at each other and then joined Frodo.

"There is something out there." Frodo said.

"I know," replied Gandalf calmly. "It is Gollum. He has been following us for some time."

"Gollum!" Legolas said. It still burned him that the creature had managed to escape Mirkwood.

"You mean the thing that had the ring before Bilbo?" Buffy asked and Gandalf nodded.

"It is a pity Bilbo did not kill him when he had the chance," Frodo muttered.

"Pity?" queried the wizard softly. "It was pity that stayed his hand. There are those who die who deserve life and those who live who deserve death. It is not for you or I to decide such matters. Taking a life is nothing to consider so lightly."

"He is right Frodo. Believe me." Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Ah!" Gandalf exclaimed abruptly, startling the others. "It is this way."

"Gandalf has remembered!" Merry said.

"No, but the air does not smell as foul this way. When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." With that the wizard led the company down the middle pathway.

Aragorn stepped up beside Buffy as they waited for the company to move single file down the narrow passage. "Legolas must think a great deal of you to part with one of his daggers. They are very dear to him."

"He is kind -"

"It is more than kindness though I doubt even he realizes that yet." Aragorn looked down at Buffy with serious eyes. "Tread carefully Buffy I would not see either of you hurt."

"There is nothing to tread carefully about. We're friends, that's all."

Buffy paused before the path's entrance and look down with frown. "Great."

"Is something the matter?" Aragorn asked.

"More stairs."

***

The company reached the end of passageway and stepped into a wide, cavernous room. They did not know this by sight for very little could be seen in the darkness but the air suddenly moved more freely and was not as stale as it had been in the passageway. Buffy took a deep grateful breath of the cleaner air as the light on Gandalf's staff grew brighter illuminating a vast open chamber with intricately constructed pillars throughout. Her mouth dropped open at the sheer size of the room and she continued gawk as the Fellowship made its way across. Though the air was nicer here the sense of dread Buffy had felt since first entering Moria increased. She scanned around and caught a glimpse of a chamber off to the side up ahead. Gimli must have seen it at about the same time because he suddenly broke from the group and ran off in the direction of the room despite protests from Aragorn. 

Following behind Gimli Buffy found herself in a room with a tomb in the middle. A bright beam of light shone down onto the stone sarcophagus illuminating the space around it. Gimli collapsed at the foot of the tomb and sobbed uncontrolabally muttering about Balin. That was Gimli's relative that he had been going on about. This must be his tomb. She felt sorry for the dwarf but her sorrow was eclipsed by her growing sense of unease. She heard Legolas warn Aragorn that they should keep moving and she heartily agreed with him. Something was very wrong about this place.

Gandalf swept through the room and picked up a large tome that a particularly gruesome skeleton had been clutching. With a clear voice he read from the book and revealed to all present the horrible story of the last days of this room's occupants. He finished with, "_We cannot get out. We cannot get out. . . . The end comes. . . drums, drums in the deep - _I wonder what he meant by that. There is one more line scrawled in elf letters, it says simply: _they are coming._

Suddenly a loud crash sounded throughout the room as a fully armored skeleton went tumbling down a stone well. Pippin stood by with his eyes squeezed shut and a very guilty look on his face.

"This is very bad." Buffy muttered.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf towered over the hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and save us all the trouble!"

Pippin looked properly chastised and Buffy felt for him. He hadn't meant to knock the skeleton over and he obviously felt bad about it.

From deep within the bowels of the earth a thrum sounded. The beat of drums could suddenly be heard by all and Buffy felt real fear at the noise. Many feet were heard hurrying about outside as horns sounded in the distance. It was getting closer and closer and the beats were coming faster and faster. Her slayer sense was going off the charts. 

"They are coming." Gandalf said.

She saw Aragorn draw his sword and heard the slight creak of Legolas's bow as he aimed at the door. Frodo's sword glowed blue in his hand.

"Orcs!" he exclaimed.

Boromir being either brave or just stupid poked his head around the door. An arrow flew past and nearly took his head off. He quickly proceeded to slam the doors shut and barricade them with the help of Aragorn.

"They have a cave troll." He said rather nonchalantly.

Buffy pulled her dagger out and hustled the hobbits back behind her and the other members of the Fellowship. They all had their weapons out and Buffy prayed they could use them. She had a feeling this would get very bad before long. She joined the front line between Boromir and Aragorn as the first thump sounded against the door. Her breathing was ragged and she had broken out in a cold sweat. But she was ready for a good fight.

"You haven't a suitable weapon," Boromir said to her looking at her small dagger. "You should stay back with the hobbits."

Buffy looked at him with steel in her eyes. "I don't need weapon to kick ass. Watch and learn."

Before he could respond the door burst open and orcs poured in. Legolas's bow sang as arrow after arrow found its home in the body of an orc. Aragorn and Boromir cut their swords into orc after orc. From behind her Buffy heard a cry go up from the hobbits.

"The Shire!"

Suddenly they joined the fight. Their swords flashing and biting into orcs left and right. Buffy was very impressed but she didn't have time to be for long. Ganging up around her were about five of the foul creatures. They were all hissing and slobber seeped out the sides of their mouths. 

"Ewwwww. . ." She made a face of disgust. That was just gross.

Backing her into a corner they began to snarl and Buffy began to wonder why they didn't attack already. 

"Buffy!" Legolas had spotted her across the room and his heart seized when he saw that she was surrounded. He aimed his bow and shot off an arrow before being tackled from behind.

Buffy who had seen everything yelled back, "Don't worry about me!"

One of the orcs to her left reached out to grab her and Buffy sprang into action. She spun and kicked the creature so hard he flew across the room slammed into the wall. Her dagger flashed as the other orcs attempted to attack but they all met the same deadly end. Seeing that more approached Buffy flipped over to the tomb and leaped on top. From here she had a much better vantage point to fight the orcs. Pulling herself into a fighting stance she waited for the first one to attack.

Aragorn sliced his sword decapitating an orc while smashing another with his elbow. He turned to find his next victim when the sight before him made him pause. Buffy stood on top of Balin's tomb, her dagger lowered at her waist and her other hand poised to throw a punch. The light streamed in behind her setting her golden hair on fire. Power rolled off the small girl in waves and her eyes flashed with danger. Aragorn had never seen anything such as this. Suddenly six or seven orcs attacked Buffy at one time and the girl was a blur. She moved faster than he could follow as orc after orc fell at her hand. And to think he was going to teach her how to fight.

Buffy killed orc after orc and her blood pumped with the activity. It felt so good to let all her built up energy out and the orcs were paying a heavy price for her previous slaying inactivity. She showed no mercy with her dagger which now dripped with orc blood. She paused as she kicked the last one away. Breathing heavily she resumed her fight stance. This wasn't over yet.

She wasn't wrong. With a huge crash the entrance exploded as an enormous creature came barreling through the door.

Buffy sighed and muttered, "Cave troll."

A massive arm swung forward as Sam dived between the monster's legs and scrambled out the other side. It smashed into the pillars in an attempt to get to Frodo. Buffy heard the hobbit cry out Aragorn's name then watched as the ranger was flung into the wall. An orc held a long heavy chain that was fastened around the troll's neck and it was pulling the creature further into the room. If they could get a hold of the chain they might be able to choke the thing somehow. Buffy took aim with her dagger then let it fly. It flashed in the light then buried itself between the eyes of a very surprised orc. The chain was now left dangling and Buffy was pondering how to use it to their advantage when she was knocked to the ground.

Legolas slit the throat of an orc with his dagger and then spun and fired an arrow at another. Like Aragorn, he had seen and been mesmerized by Buffy's fighting ability. He had not doubted that she must be skilled but to see her in full action was shocking. She moved with inhuman speed and grace while her enemies fell before her in waves. He saw her look at the chain around the troll and then at the orc holding the chain. He drew the same conclusions as Buffy and as soon as her dagger found its target the elf was up grabbing at the chain. He jumped up and wrapped one end around a huge stone pillar then with a deep breath he jumped onto the creature's head and fired an arrow directly into its skull. The troll swatted at him and he leaped back to the ground only to find himself having to fight off four orcs at once.

Buffy kicked an orc off of her and flipped herself up off the ground in time to see Legolas fire an arrow into the troll's head. The thing wasn't even phased. Then she punched and kicked her way over to where her borrowed dagger was buried in the skull of the dead orc. It wouldn't do to lose Legolas's weapon as she had lost her sword. At a cry from Sam Buffy looked up to see the troll smashing its fist into the area around the hobbits. She picked up a piece of stone from one of the crushed pillars and threw it at the beast's head. It only hit the troll's shoulder but its attention was drawn away from Frodo and Sam to where Buffy stood. 

"HEY UGLY!" Buffy yelled and the troll roared loudly. 

It swung a huge fist at her but she managed to jump and roll to the side, narrowly avoiding being pummeled. She found herself lying next to a beheaded orc that gripped a massive fighting axe in its arms. Buffy ripped the axe away and as the troll tried to pound her once again she buried the weapon deep into the beast's fist. It snatched its hand back roared furiously. Unfortunately the troll's attention from Frodo could not be diverted for long. Buffy watched helplessly from across the room as the monster suddenly stabbed Frodo with a long iron rod. Everything was happening so fast. Sam cried out and Merry and Pippin let up yell. They turned from their seemingly slain friend and jumped onto the troll stabbing it over and over again with their swords. The beast wavered and groaned. Buffy saw Legolas stand and take careful aim. With one well placed arrow the death blow was delivered and the troll collapsed to the ground causing the very earth to shake.

Aragorn moved to pick up the body of Frodo but to everyone's surprise the hobbit's eyes popped open and he gave loud gasp.

"We thought you dead!" Sam cried.

"You should be. That was enough to skewer a wild boar." Aragorn looked stunned.

Frodo rubbed his side where the rod had hit him and as he did his shirt was pulled back to reveal a bright silver coat of mail. 

"Mithril!" Gimli said astounded.

"There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smiled in relief.

"What is mithril?" Buffy asked.

"The dearest of metals," Gimli explained. "It is impenetrable and very light weight. Perfect for armor but it is also very rare. A suit of mail such as Frodo's is fit for a king. I have never seen its like."

"Come," Gandalf said urgently. "We must make for the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

The Fellowship fled. They ran as quickly as possible through the giant chamber. But soon they were surrounded on all sides by thousands of orcs. Buffy didn't see how they could get out of this alive.

Then she heard the roar.

The orcs froze for a moment then began screaming. As quickly as they had surrounded the group they disappeared. The company stood, stunned by the turn of events. 

The roar sounded again. Only this time it was louder, closer. A flicker of red could be seen at a distance bouncing of the huge stone walls. Buffy felt a fear as she had never known in all her time as a slayer seep into her bones. She took a deep breath trying to keep panic from setting in.

"Gandalf what is going on?" She asked but was afraid to hear the answer.

"A Balrog." The wizard pronounced softly.

"Ai!" Legolas cried.

"What is a -"

"One of the first demons to walk Middle-Earth. I cannot fight this." Gandalf said.

"What do we do?" Frodo asked.

"_Run_."

With that Gandalf led the Fellowship through a maze of corridors and passageways. Sam slipped and Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. The group came to a large narrow stairway that hung suspended over a great chasm. The glowing red light was getting closer. Buffy was jerked to a stop because the stairway before was missing a huge portion. Legolas jumped over the hole with ease followed by Boromir. Buffy helped toss the hobbits over and watched as Gandalf made it safely to the other side. Gimli refused any help and ended up hanging by his beard over the side. Arrows were flying at them from orc archers hidden above and Legolas loosed his own arrows which found their targets high above in the darkness. It was now Buffy's turn to jump. She took a running start and just made it to the other side. Her heels dangled off the edge and Boromir's grip on her shoulders was the only thing that kept her from falling back. Aragorn and Frodo were left and they had much more difficulty. Before they could jump the stairway behind them collapsed leaving the two to balance precariously on the remaining portion. Leaning forward on Aragorn's command they rode the piece of the stairs forward until it hit against the side where the rest of the company was looking on in horror. They jumped to safety and the Fellowship flew to the Bridge of Khazad-dum.

The bridge was narrow and they could only pass over it one by one. Behind them the red light grew brighter and the sound of drums continued to echo. Buffy reached the other side followed by Aragorn and Gandalf. Suddenly the wall on the opposite side of the bridge exploded and in its place was a creature that would haunt Buffy's dreams. It was made of fire and it was huge. Thick horns curled on either side of its head and a long whip was gripped in a clawed hand. This was a Balrog. The demon roared, it's whip lashing out. Behind her Buffy heard Gandalf tell Aragorn to lead the Fellowship out of Moria while the wizard protected the rear. Aragorn tried to protest but it was no use.

Buffy grabbed the wizard as he ran past her. She knew what he was going to do.

"Don't do this Gandalf, please!"

"You of all people should know why I must do this." Gandalf pulled away and met the Balrog on the Bridge of Khazad-dum.

He was going to die trying to protect them. 

She watched with a sort of sick fascination as the wizard raised his sword and staff. A bright light encased him and acted as a shield against the whip of the Balrog. He spoke with force and power emanated from him. The fire in the Balrog faded under Gandalf's attack leaving behind a monster made of pure darkness. Aragorn and Boromir started forward intending to help him. Before they could get there the Balrog stepped out onto the bridge and Gandalf saw his chance. He raised his staff high and with a burst of energy the bridge crumbled under the demon. It fell with a roar into the deep depths of Moria. All looked well for a moment and Buffy began to sigh in relief. Then the whip lashed out from the darkness and caught Gandalf around his knees.

"Fly you fools!" He cried before being pulled to the same fate as the Balrog.

Buffy heard the cries of the Fellowship as the wizard disappeared off the bridge. She felt a wetness on her cheeks as she stood motionless and numb. For a moment she had thought everything would be fine, making the outcome all the more cruel.

Someone was pulling on her arm.

"We must go Buffy!" Legolas tugged harder and Buffy let him lead her out into the light.


	11. Into the Woods

Not mine, Buffy is Whedon's and everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Really big THANKS for the all the reviews. I do read them and they do make me want to write more : )

Into the Woods

The sun was so bright. It bathed the defeated Fellowship with warmth and Buffy squinted at its brilliance. She stood stunned. Gandalf was dead. He gave his life for theirs. Normally it was Buffy who risked her life for everyone else and it felt so strange to be on the other end. She hadn't known the wizard long but she felt his loss as profoundly as everyone else.

"Get them up Legolas," she heard Aragorn say.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir retorted angrily.

"We haven't got a moment. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must make for Lothlorien." Aragorn stated.

Buffy blinked, "He's right. Gandalf died so we could continue on. It doesn't do any good to sit here and mope."

With heavy hearts and weary bodies the Fellowship traveled on to the Golden Wood.

* * *

Legolas walked steadily onward, saddened by the loss of Gandalf but excited by the prospect of going to Lothlorien. None of his kindred had been to the Golden Wood in years and Legolas was anxious for the opportunity to wander among the _mellyrn_ trees of legend. He looked at his companions and saw their weariness. Aragorn had been keeping them at a fast pace since they left Moria. Frodo and Sam were beginning to lag behind and Legolas moved to Aragorn's side and advised that they stop and rest.

"I am sorry, Frodo!" Aragorn cried with concern. "So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I have forgotten that you and Sam were hurt; and Buffy you're bleeding!"

Buffy looked down at her arm which was indeed bleeding. Funny, she hadn't even noticed.

"You should have said something." Aragorn admonished. 

They soon came to a stream with fir trees all around. Buffy and the two hobbits sat and were tended by Aragorn. Sam's wound looked ugly but was not serious and Frodo sported a nasty bruise on his side. Buffy had an angry gash on her arm which continued to bleed lightly.

"We are in luck," Aragorn said while reaching into a leather pouch and pulling out some dried leaves. "I still have some _athelas_."

He stuck the leaves in his mouth and sucked them for a moment before pulling them out and moving to press them into Buffy's wound.

"What are you doing?" she jerked back and covered her gash with her hand.

"This will help the wound heal." Aragorn looked bewildered.

"You just put that in your mouth! You can't stick that in my wound it isn't sanitary."

"Sanitary?"

"Clean." Buffy looked at the others who all appeared confused. "Nevermind, just bind it up. It will heal by tomorrow."

Aragorn did as she bid though he did not understand why Buffy refused the medicine. He decided to lead the company on until they were within the woods of Lothlorien. Once inside they could find a place to rest for the night.

As darkness fell they came to hear a soft rustle of leaves that sounded like the most brilliant music to their ears. Before them stood tall trees, grey in winter but their leaves contained a small hint of gold. Buffy was in awe. Even though they had yet to step foot in the wood she could feel the tranquil power emanating from deep within.

"Lothlorien! Lothlorien!" Legolas cried. "We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!"

"Glad I am to hear again the wind in the trees." said Aragorn. "We can go no further tonight. Here let us hope the virtue of the elves will keep us from the peril that comes behind."

He stepped forward into the woods and the Fellowship followed. Except for Boromir who remained rooted to his spot gazing at the trees with barely concealed fear. Buffy watched him closely. Something had been wrong with him for some time. She had seen the way his gaze traveled to Frodo's neck where the One Ring lay and she decided to keep an eye on him from now on.

"Is there no other way?" Boromir questioned.

"There is no other way for us unless you would go back to Moria-gate." Aragorn said

"Then lead on!" said Boromir with a grimace. "But it is perilous."

"Only for those with evil in their heart." said Aragorn.

Buffy swore she saw Boromir shudder.

* * *

After traveling for at least a mile into the Golden Wood they came to yet another stream. The water could be heard falling into a pool some distance away.

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas. "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago. Follow me, the water is not deep. We can wade across and rest on the other side. It is said the water is healing to the weary."

Buffy felt the cool water run over her tired feet and she paused enjoying the sensation. Just a she stepped out of the stream she heard Aragorn call to her and she moved to his side.

"I wanted to tell you how impressed I am with your fighting skill." he said.

"Yes," Pippin joined in, "You were amazing."

"Thank you," Buffy said pleased to be acknowledged.

"We shall find a place to rest here for the night and take refuge in the tree-tops." Aragorn said.

"Sleep in a tree?" Pippin seemed doubtful.

"You could dig a hole in the ground but you must dig fast to avoid the orcs." Legolas said.

The elf led them off the main path in search of a good area to camp in. Buffy studied the trees around her as they walked. They were truly amazing. Tall and glorious even though it was winter. It also seemed familiar somehow though she was unsure why.

"They say a witch lives in these woods." Gimli muttered.

"Those tales have reached Gondor as well." replied Boromir.

"My best friend is a witch." Buffy offered. The others looked at her aghast.

"What?"

"Your world sounds very strange." Boromir said.

"Says the man on a quest to destroy a magical ring accompanied by an elf, a dwarf, and four hobbits." Buffy quipped.

Receiving blank looks in response she sighed. No one got her humor.

They continued on further into the woods in order to distance themselves from the main path. Buffy began to sense danger and looked to see if the others also felt it. They all walked on as if nothing were wrong. Maybe it was her imagination. Still the feeling would not go and in fact it was growing stronger. She paused and closed her eyes allowing her slayer sense full control.

She heard a gasp and spun in a blur of motion pinning someone against a nearby tree with her hand around his neck.

All around them were elves with long blond hair like Legolas. Their bows were drawn and aimed at the Fellowship.

Buffy looked at the one she had against the tree and knocked the bow out of his hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to point?"

He said something in a language she didn't understand but from the look in his eye and the tone of his voice she gathered it wasn't flattering. Both Aragorn and Legolas shouted in offense and would have moved towards her but they were surrounded by the other elves. A tall elf with a bearing of authority stepped forward. He said something in elvish and Buffy looked at Legolas.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He asks that you let him go. He says they are not here to harm us." he answered.

She gripped the elf's neck tighter and he coughed. "And I should believe him because. . . ?

Legolas and the leader elf conversed for a moment.

"He says his name is Haldir and that he speaks for the Lady of the Wood. She has been expecting us and she sent this party to welcome us to Lothlorien."

"Some welcome," she muttered.

"Buffy you can let him go." Aragorn said.

"Not until they put down their weapons."

The message was relayed to Haldir who barked out a command. They dropped their bows and Buffy let her captive go. He rubbed his neck and glared at her before stalking over to where Haldir stood.

"The Lady is expecting you but it is late and you should not remain on the ground." said Haldir.

Oh, now he can speak English, thought Buffy.

"We have been keeping watch on the rivers," Haldir continued, "ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north toward Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. The peril is not far behind. Tomorrow early you must go on. There are trees with some _talans_ set in them just ahead, you may pass the night there safely."

"What is a _talan_?" Buffy asked Legolas as they followed the Lothlorien elves.

"A platform placed high in the branches of a tree. It can be used for observation or as we are doing a place to rest off the ground."

"Oh, you mean a tree house." Buffy said. Legolas looked baffled. "That's what we call _talans _in my world."

Haldir stopped beneath three massive trees with rope ladders leading up into their high thick branches.

"The _talans_ are big enough for three adults though the hobbits may be able to fit four due to their small size." said Haldir.

"I would not leave them by themselves if trouble occurs," Aragorn said.

Legolas turned to Buffy with a wicked gleam in his eye. In a low voice so the others wouldn't hear he said, "Share a _talan_ with me, Buffy?"

She felt her cheeks start to redden then realized he was teasing her. Two could play at that game. She placed one finger lightly on his chest and looked up into his eyes. 

"Why Legolas, I thought you'd never ask." she murmured and then grinned as the elf's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She flattened her palm against his chest and pushed him away.

"Buffy!" called Aragorn with exasperation. He had been calling her name for some time.

"Yes?"

"You, Legolas, and Pippin will be in the tree to the left."

Buffy saw Legolas smirk as he moved past her towards the tree. He could be so annoying sometimes. As he crossed in front of her she slyly stuck out her foot and tripped him. He stumbled and she stepped around him and helped Pippin up the ladder.

As soon as she and Pippin reached the top the hobbit laid down and fell into an exhausted sleep. Buffy covered him with his cloak and set about making a spot for her to sleep. She had just rolled her cloak into a pillow when Legolas climbed into the _talan_.

He glared at her and said softly so as not to awaken Pippin, "That was not very friendly."

"You only got what you deserved," she moved over to make a room for him. Laying her head down she closed her eyes and said to the elf, "Sweet dreams."

Buffy lay quiet for some time trying to get some rest but her body refused to sleep. It was night and she was restless. Normally she would be out patrolling but that didn't seem like such a good idea here since there was an army of Orcs wandering about. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Legolas looked surprised. His back was against the tree and he was restringing his bow. "You should rest you are injured."

Buffy glanced at her bandaged arm. "It's nothing and I can't sleep."

"Why can you not rest? You should be exhausted."

"It's a slayer thing, See, vampires can only go out at night so I am usually awake at night fighting them."

"You do this every night?"

"Pretty much.," she eyed the elf. "So, how come you aren't sleeping?"

"Elves do not need sleep as Men do. When we rest we wander the halls of waking dreams but it is not the same as sleeping."

"Then how did you get inside my dreams?"

"That is as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

The intensity of his gaze was making Buffy uncomfortable in a way she didn't want to think about. She decided to change the subject. "So, who is this Lady of the Wood?"

"Her name is Galadriel and she is a very old and powerful elf."

"Like an old wise woman?"

He looked perplexed, "Legend says she is indeed wise. She is also rumored to be the most beautiful of elves."

"I thought you said she was old."

"She is indeed but elves do not age as Men do. We are immortal though we can be killed."

Buffy looked a little dubious, "It wouldn't happen to be by a sharp wooden stake through the heart?"

"No, any serious wound could kill us and we can also die of sadness."

"Oh. So how old are you?"

"Over two thousand years old. That is relatively young for an elf."

Buffy sat back in shock and murmured, "And I thought Angel was old."

"Angel?"

She blinked, she hadn't meant for him to hear her. "He's a vampire. He's over two hundred years old."

"He is? I thought you killed vampires?"

"Angel is different, he has a soul." she explained about the process of becoming a vampire and why Angel was a special case.

Legolas studied her for a moment and Buffy squirmed a little under his gaze.

"You loved him," he said drawing a startled gasp from the slayer.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I did but we couldn't be together."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," she looked pointedly at the elf. "One reason is that he is immortal and I am not." 

She yawned, "I think I am going to try and sleep."

Legolas looked at her, she was trying to avoid the topic. "I hope you rest well. What was it you said earlier?"

"Sweet dreams?"

"Yes," Legolas murmured. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Buffy was back in the magical forest. White blossoms covered the golden trees and soft grass tickled her bare feet. The sun was warm on her face and arms. It was so peaceful here.

"Welcome Buffy daughter of Hank." a sweet musical voice said.

Buffy spun around to be confronted with a tall, beautiful woman. Her hair fell in golden waves past her waist. Garbed all in white she shone with an inner light that immediately put Buffy at ease. She felt none of the cold foreboding that Saruman had brought to her dreams. The woman appeared young in body but her eyes, oh her eyes, they were ancient. Buffy didn't need to see her ears to know she was an elf.

"You must be Galadriel." Buffy said.

The elf nodded in assent.

"You aren't here to offer me a chance to go home if I join your side are you?"

"You already fight on my side."

"Oh, well that's good to know."

"I am here to simply welcome you." Galadriel came to stand directly in front of Buffy. "I know who and what you are. You are a great warrior and you honor Lothlorien with your presence."

"Um. . . Thanks."

"We will speak more upon your arrival tomorrow. I have seen much about you and must discuss with you at length about why you are here in Middle-Earth."

Buffy sighed, "I know why I am here. I fell through a portal."

"It is more than that."

"Why are you people always so cryptic? Can't you just come out and say it already?"

"Do not trouble yourself so," Galadriel raised a hand and passed it over Buffy eyes. "Rest peacefully this night. All will be revealed soon."

Buffy felt her eyes close and she dropped into a deep untroubled sleep.


	12. Blindfolds and a Bath

They belong to Tolkien and Whedon, not me.

Once again a really big thanks for all the reviews.

****

Blindfolds and a Bath

Morning dawned bright and cool. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the _mellyrn_ trees showering the company in golden sparks as they prepared to journey the short distance to the heart of Lothlorien. Rested and clear headed they dropped from the _talans_ to meet Haldir and a group of Lorien Elves who would serve as their guides through the Golden Wood. After a quick breakfast the Elves led the Fellowship over the fast running stream Celebrant. Once everyone had made it to the eastern bank Haldir waved the Fellowship over to where he stood.

"Now friends," he said, "you have entered the Naith of Lorien, or the Gore, as you would say. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted to set foot there. In keeping with this custom I shall blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others make walk free for awhile, until we come nearer to our dwellings."

Buffy leaned over to Frodo, "Why only Gimli?"

"Elves and dwarves despise each other. They have for thousands of years." he answered.

"I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner," said Gimli angrily. "And I am no spy. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions."

Buffy silently agreed with the dwarf. It certainly didn't seem fair to treat him like a criminal.

"I do not doubt you," Haldir was saying, "Yet this our law and I cannot set it aside."

"I will go forward free," Gimli insisted, "or I will go back and seek my own land."

"A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" said Legolas and Buffy looked at him sharply. She would have been just as upset as Gimli at being treated this way.

"Come!" said Aragorn. "If I am to lead this company you must do as I bid. It is hard upon Gimli to be singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

"Good idea," Buffy said impressed with Aragorn's handling of the sensitive matter. The man really was a born leader.

"I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness." Gimli said smugly.

"I am an elf and a kinsman here," Legolas said.

"We will all fare alike," Aragorn decreed.

Buffy saw Legolas flush with anger at this. She walked over and placed a hand gently on his arm.

"It won't be so bad," she said. "I'll let you hold my hand."

The elf cracked a small smile but it faded quickly. "My heart has long desired to walk through this wood and to be denied, it is most cruel."

"You can always return when this is all over."

"It is likely I will never return from the road ahead."

Buffy forced the elf to look her in the eye. 

"You will return," she said stubbornly. "We will defeat this and no-one is going to die. I won't stand for it. Too many have died already and I am tired of saying goodbye to people."

Buffy had visibly grown upset and Legolas covered her hand with his own.

"It is we, now?" he asked. "Have you given up on returning to your home?"

"No, of course not, I -" Buffy hadn't even realized she had said we. She didn't know why she had said it but now wasn't the time analyze her choice of vocabulary. "Just promise me, please, we will all make it through this."

His answer suddenly seemed so important to Buffy though she did not know why.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to see that we all return."

That wasn't exactly what she had asked for but it would do.

Buffy stood next to Legolas and Sam as Haldir tied blindfolds around their eyes. It was so strange to be unable to see. She decided to make the journey less boring by having various members of the company test her reflexes while blind. It gave the others something to do and she got to sharpen her senses. Merry and Pippin thought it great fun and enjoyed finding things to throw at her. She only bested Legolas once due to his light feet and didn't fair much better with Aragorn. With something to occupy them time passed quickly and soon Haldir stopped them.

"You may remove your blindfolds," he said, "Welcome to Caras Galadhon."

Buffy tugged the cloth from her eyes and gasped in shocked. All about them stood the tallest trees she had ever seen and upon their high branches sat houses. Not small structures but large homes whose light glittered among the leaves. Intricately carved staircases wound about the massive trunks and led up into the high trees. Elves of almost ethereal beauty wandered about. They looked like angels with their flowing garments and truly this seemed to be a Heavenly place if ever there was one. This was a world unto itself. Tranquility and peace hung in the air relieving the Fellowship of worries and causing them relax.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," Buffy said.

"Truly it is," Boromir agreed from beside her. "Though I cannot feel completely at ease. Something in my heart does not allow me to feel comfortable here."

Buffy noticed the tense set of his shoulders. "Whatever it is that has been bothering you, you should let it go."

"That is not so easily done."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about problems. If you ever need a friendly ear I'm there." She squeezed his arm and then followed behind Frodo as Haldir led them up one of the staircases.

The climb seemed endless before they finally reached their destination. Buffy stepped onto a wide platform that led up another wider staircase. Her eyes widened as two luminous figures made their way down to the Fellowship. Garbed all in white with hair of gold Galadriel looked as she had in Buffy's dream but to be in her physical presence was quite a different experience. She did not have power she was power. Her strength was not threatening though, instead Buffy felt safer and more peaceful than she had in years. Beside Galadriel stood an Elf just as tall and regal as the Lady. It was he who addressed the Fellowship first.

"Ten there were that set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf for I much desired to be speak with him."

Buffy felt a pang at the reminder of Gandalf's demise but it was quickly overshadowed as Galadriel spoke for the first time.

"He has fallen into shadow," she said in a distressed voice. The surrounding elves gasped in horror as her words were confirmed by Aragorn.

"This is grave tidings indeed," said Celeborn. "I must here this tale but at a later time."

"Yes," agreed Galadriel, "go and rest for you are weary with much sorrow and toil."

As she continued to speak her eyes rested briefly on each member of the Fellowship. Buffy froze as Galadriel's eyes met hers. Buffy felt as if the elf were looking through her not at her.

"Once again I welcome you to Lothlorien," Buffy was startled to hear Galadriel's voice in her head. "We have much to discuss Slayer. I shall seek you out once you have rested be prepared to heed my call."

Buffy shook her head and looked up surprised to find that the Lord and Lady had already departed. It seemed as if she had blacked out for a moment. She felt so drained all of sudden as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

"Just tired," she sagged against him and he caught her around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Buffy!" he said alarmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she tried to stand on her own but her legs wouldn't obey and she sank into darkness.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called.

"What happened?" Aragorn said upon seeing an unconscious Buffy in Legolas's arms.

"She collapsed."

Aragorn checked Buffy's breathing and felt for a fever but found none.

"She is merely asleep." he said. "Come bring her this way, they have set up a pavilion for us to rest upon."

Legolas carried Buffy to a plot of ground that had been covered with a smooth coverlet and many pillows. He laid her down and she sighed contentedly. Somehow over the short period of time that he had known her she had become so important to him. A part of him wanted her to find her way back to her world because she desired it so. However, the thought of her leaving Middle-Earth forever did not sit well with him. 

He sighed deeply and sank down beside her, watching her as she slept.

***

Voices sang a sad lilting song that called Buffy to wakefulness. She stretched out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Feeling very rested she sat up looking for her companions. Wait a minute, she thought, how did I get here? The last thing she remembered was Galadriel's voice in her head then blackness.

"What happened?," she asked softly.

"You fainted," Legolas said causing Buffy to jump. She hadn't seen him sitting just behind her.

" I what?"

"You collapsed just after the Lord and Lady left us to seek our rest. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Buffy answered. She couldn't believe she had fainted. She hadn't been hurt or injured or anything. "You must think I am a total wuss."

"A wuss?" Legolas asked confused. She said the oddest things sometimes.

"Never mind," Buffy had long given up trying to explain the meaning of slang words.

"You slept all of today and it is dark now. You should have told Aragorn you were so tired."

"I wasn't I -"

Buffy was interrupted as two elven women appeared before them. They wore matching grey dresses and their hair was braided in long strands.

"We are handmaidens to the Lady of the Golden Wood. She wishes you to attend her Buffy daughter of Hank."

Buffy had known this was coming so she wasn't terribly surprised but Legolas was.

"Don't worry," she told him.

"I'm not," he said. He knew Galadriel wouldn't harm Buffy but he was curious as to what the Lady wanted with her. What if she knew how to send Buffy home?

Buffy followed the elves as they led her through a maze of trees. Stepping through a clump of bushes she found herself looking down on a clear pool. She didn't see Galadriel anywhere.

"The Lady thought you might wish to wash the dirt of travel from you. We will bring fresh clothes for you to change into." said one of the handmaidens.

A bath. Suddenly it seemed to be the best thing in the world. Buffy silently thanked Galadriel before heading down to the pool and gratefully stripping off her dirty clothes. It felt a bit strange to be bathing outside where anyone could see and to be doing it at night was even weirder. But she was so desperate to be clean she just didn't care. The water was clear, cool, and refreshing. Buffy swam back and forth across the pool and then rinsed the dirt from her hair.

"I have brought you some towels and a dress to wear for the time being."

Buffy jumped as one of the handmaidens appeared from nowhere and laid out some clothes over a smooth rock.

"Umm, thank you."

The elf nodded and disappeared the way she had come. Buffy dried off and dressed herself in a lovely flowing gown of a soft golden color. There were no shoes and her boots had been taken away with her old clothes so she was left barefoot. The grass was cool and soft beneath her feet so she didn't mind. She dried and brushed her hair with a beautifully carved wooden comb then looked down at her reflection in the smooth water of the pool. She felt like a new person.

"The Lady awaits you." said a voice from behind her causing Buffy to start in surprise.

"Would you stop doing that?" Buffy said irritated.

The elf simply looked back at her serenely and then motioning for her to follow turned and walked away. Buffy took a step and tripped over her hem.

"Damn it," she muttered. It would be hard to get used to wearing such a long dress. She grabbed a handful of skirt and held it up out of her way as she hurried after her guide.

The Lady of the Wood was waiting.


	13. Revelations and Conversation

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's

This quick update is a present for all the readers. Thanks a bunch for the support : )

****

Revelations and Conversation

Galadriel stood pale and shining behind a stone pedestal on which a silver pan sat. In her hands was a pitcher that Buffy assumed was full of water since drops of it clung to the silver surface. As she came closer she realized that the pan was in fact a mirror that at the moment was reflecting the starry night sky.

"I must apologize to you Buffy," said Galadriel.

"Why?"

"I only meant to make you feel a little weary so that you might rest more peacefully. I forget that Men are often more sensitive to my powers. It seems I did not know my own strength."

"Oh," Buffy said. So that was why she had fainted. "Well, no worries. I've done the same thing before - well not with your kind of powers but, you know, with my physical strength."

"I trust you did rest well?"

"Like a baby."

Galadriel seemed a little confused at Buffy's words but she let it pass. "We have much to discuss."

"Then lets not waste time with small talk. Do you know how I can get home?"

The Elf sat the pitcher she had been holding on the stone pedestal next to the mirror. "I do not posses the powers necessary for that task for that I am afraid you will need a great wizard. However, I do have some knowledge of portals."

"What can you tell me?"

"You did not make it through your journey unchanged. You see the physical body cannot withstand the energy contained in an interdimensional portal. In short you shed your physical form upon entering the portal, it was your soul that traveled through to Middle-Earth."

Buffy was confused. "But I am standing here in a physical body that looks exactly like it always has."

"Not exactly." Galadriel pointed to Buffy's neck.

"My scars," said Buffy, "they're gone."

"Yes, when you arrived here and you came out of the portal you were in a sense remade. The energy has a purifying force which means that as your physical self was remade any imperfections were burned away."

"So my old body. . . ?"

"Remained behind in your world."

Oh God, that meant Dawn and her friends thought she was dead.

"In a sense you did die," Galadriel raised the silver pitcher high and poured water onto the mirror. "Your life in your world is complete. You died doing your duty as was always your destiny. Your life here is just beginning."

"My life here? I don't belong here, I belong in Sunnydale."

"There are things you are meant to accomplish during your time here."

"Things? What things?"

"I am afraid I do not know. I only know that it was no accident that brought you to Middle-Earth. You were meant to come here but as to the reasons for this," Galadriel looked sorrowfully at Buffy, "they have not been revealed to me."

Buffy rolled her eyes in frustration. It was the same old deal. Excuse me you have this destiny to fulfill but we don't know exactly what you have to do. You have to figure that out for yourself.

"Will you look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel.

"Why?"

"It is in my power to show you things that will aid you in your time here. I must caution you though, I cannot control everything you will see."

"What do you mean? What else could I see?"

"Things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet come to pass."

"Cryptic much?"

"Will you look?"

Buffy nodded her head. What did she have to lose? If there was something she had to do here she wanted to figure out what it was so she could do it. Then she could go home. She stepped up to the pedestal and looked into the Mirror of Galadriel. At first the water just looked smoky then it cleared and Buffy gasped. Willow stood with her arm around Dawn who was sobbing. They were looking down at something. A tombstone. It was a tombstone and the name on it was Buffy Anne Summers. Giles and Xander also seemed to be crying and Anya looked pale and drawn. A swirl of water and Buffy felt herself jump forward in time. She saw Giles and Xander and Anya in the Magic Box. Anya looked to be harassing some customer in her usual fashion while Giles and Xander were replacing a pane of glass in one of the display cabinets. The water swirled and the image changed. Now Willow and Tara stood before her. They had been smiling and walking hand in hand but as Buffy gazed at them both stopped. They looked about them as if they could feel the eyes that watched from afar. Another swirl and Buffy caught her breath again. It was Dawn. She sat in her room with a few of her friends. They were chatting and laughing. Buffy smiled, it was so good to see Dawn happy. Dawn glanced up for a moment and something caught her eye causing her smile to fade. It was a picture of Buffy. It sat on Dawn's dresser and before it was laid Mr. Pointy. A pang of sadness passed over her face but her smile returned as she looked back to her friends. Buffy grimaced, they all believed her dead.

Before she could further that thought the water swirled. She was flying towards a tall, skinny tower that looked black in the night. Then she was standing on a high ledge in the rain surrounded by Elves clad in armor. A bow was drawn and aimed in her hand and a sword hung at her side. She saw Frodo lying as if dead and Sam crying over his master. Legolas was looking at her with horror and despair written over his features. Finally, she was once again standing before that hideous eye wreathed flame.

Buffy wrenched herself back from the mirror gasping for breath.

"Was that real?" she asked.

"The images from your world are. I thought you would like to see your family again. As for the rest, they might come to pass or it may be in your power to stop them."

"So my destiny is to once again save the world." Buffy said disgusted.

"No, that is Frodo's task and his task alone. You play a smaller part in this fight but nonetheless a significant one. This quest stands on the edge of a knife even the smallest act could save it or destroy it."

"Well if I am playing such a small role how come this Sauron guy is after me?"

"I know you saw the Eye. Sauron wants you because you posses power unlike any other on Middle-Earth."

"Power?"

"You are of Men but you are not easily corrupted. The power you carry is of pure goodness but it is not like the power of the Elves. You fight against the Dark unselfishly with unrivaled power. Sauron yearns to use this power to achieve his own ends. He wants to corrupt your will to do right and turn it to his gain."

"Let him try. He has already and didn't succeed."

"Only because of the connection you share with Prince Legolas."

"Connection?" Buffy paused then her eyes widened, "Wait a minute, _Prince _Legolas?"

"He is the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." 

"I am traveling with a Prince and a King, not bad."

"You are drawn to him," said Galadriel. It was not a question and Buffy knew who she was speaking of.

"Yes," she admitted.

"This is most interesting. Very few Elves share such bonds with humans."

"Bonds?" Buffy shook her head. "We are in no way bonded."

Galadriel smiled secretly. "If you say so." Her face grew serious, "I must warn you. You were lucky to survive the first journey through the portal. Had you not been called here it is likely you truly would be dead. To risk another trip is to risk death again."

Buffy sighed, why did everything have to be so difficult?

Galadriel came forward and caught Buffy's hands in her own. "I wish you to enjoy your time in Lothlorien for I see a dangerous road ahead for you and your companions."

With that she turned and walked into the trees. The two handmaidens returned and led Buffy back towards the camp. Buffy barely noticed them as she walked. She had a lot to think about.

***

Buffy walked for what felt like miles. A million things were running through her head. Her purpose here, Sauron, Legolas, but most of all one thought would not let her be. Her friends thought she was dead. They had given her a funeral and buried her. She shivered at the thought. Being buried had always been her greatest fear. She was dead to them and they were okay. Buffy hadn't missed the sadness that lingered in their eyes but she also hadn't missed that they were all getting on with her lives. She didn't know how to feel about that. This was driving her crazy. If she were at home she could have sat down with Willow or Xander or Giles and talked about her troubles. Keeping everything inside was wearing on her and she was tired of it. She needed someone to talk to.

"Buffy?"

She turned to find Legolas staring at her. His eyes traveled over her new dress and clean face causing Buffy to shiver a little but not from the cold.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"How do you always know when I need you?"

"I can feel you. I do not know how to explain it but somehow there is a piece of you that is always with me."

This was getting a little too serious for her to handle with everything else going on. She decided to change the subject.

"They think I'm dead."

"Who?"

"Everyone back home. Galadriel, she showed them to me." Buffy explained to Legolas what had happened when she went through the portal. Then she looked him in the eye. "They put me in the ground."

"Not you," he said. "Just a shell."

"And they are happy now. I mean they are getting on with their lives. Dawn was smiling again."

"This upsets you?"

"No," Buffy realized. It didn't upset her. In fact she felt a great weight lift off of her. She didn't need to rush home, no one was in danger. They were doing all right and that made _her_ happy.

"Thank you," she smiled at Legolas.

He offered her his arm and Buffy awkwardly accepted. They walked back to their small camp where the hobbits were sleeping and Aragorn and Gimli were in deep conversation. They looked up as Buffy and Legolas approached.

"My Lady, you are truly a lovely sight to behold." Aragorn bowed low over Buffy's hand causing her to blush and laugh at the same time.

"Thank you." Buffy turned and frowned. "Where is Boromir?"

"He walked down to the pond," answered Gimli.

"He seemed troubled." said Aragorn. "Though I could not get him to share his problems."

"I think I will try to talk to him." Buffy said giving Legolas's arm a squeeze and heading off in the direction of the pond.

***

The night grew darker and the stars brighter. Boromir sat deep in thought, staring off at nothing. The Ring called to him strongly and he had been able to fight it's influence but it was getting much harder. He felt the evilness of his thoughts more strongly than ever in this place. The Elf-Witch knew what he desired and every time she looked at him he felt ashamed of himself. Aragorn said she could see the future which frightened Boromir. He feared what the future held for him. He tried everything to keep his thoughts turned from possessing the Ring. In frustration he picked a branch up of the ground and began ripping the leaves from it.

"Boromir?"

He spun around to see Buffy standing behind him. She had bathed and was dressed in a golden gown of Elven fashion.

"You look very nice," he said.

"I didn't come here for pretty compliments. How are you?"

A part of him wanted so badly to tell her what was happening to him but he feared her reaction. She might think him evil and he couldn't bear that.

"I am fine," he answered hoping she would leave it at that.

"Then why are you tearing that poor branch to shreds?"

"I - I had rather keep my thoughts to myself."

"Okay, no problem." Buffy sat down next to him. "Let's talk about something else then."

"Such as?"

"Tell me about your home."

It was Boromir's favorite subject. He was so homesick lately and the time passed swiftly as he told Buffy about Gondor. She was most interested in the White City and asked about the great library there. He described the beautiful land and brave, courageous people who fought to hold Mordor at bay. The Ring slipped from his mind completely as she described her home. He could not fathom some of the things she spoke of. Machines that flew and others that blew hot air to dry your hair, it was unbelievable. For time the troubles of the two companions slipped away as they reminisced about their homes. Soon the moon began to sink low in the sky and Buffy gave a muffled yawn.

"It is late," Boromir said, "you should get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I will seek my own rest momentarily."

"All right." Buffy rose and stretched her arms. "Good night then Boromir."

"Sleep well and thank you."

"For what?"

"The conversation."


	14. Strange Days

****

The characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien and Joss Whedon.

Author's Note: Just wanted to apologize for the long delay in updating. Real Life got in the the way along with some computer problems and a healthy dose of writer's block. But here it is for your reading enjoyment and hopefully I'll be able to update again soon.

Thanks for all the reviews they are very much appreciated.

****

Strange Days

Time passed strangely in Lothlorien. Buffy wasn't sure how long the Fellowship stayed in the Golden Wood. The days seemed to meld together and when she looked back on her time here she would only remember a feeling of complete peace and restfulness. While winter covered the land outside the sun shone bright and warm in Lothlorien. At times a gentle refreshing rain would fall but there was no cold present among the _mellyrn _trees. Buffy saw no more of the Lord and Lady but her mind was eased of worries and she barely noticed. She spent a good deal of time with Boromir trying to improve his spirits and they quickly became good friends though he still refused to tell her what troubled him. Legolas drug her along on numerous walks through the woods but she was unable to share his unwavering excitement for hiking among the Golden Wood.

"Come Buffy," Legolas had said one morning grabbing her hand. "Haldir has agreed to take us towards the Northern Border."

"No, thank you." Buffy replied. "I promised Boromir I would meet him for some sword practice."

Legolas's eyes had narrowed a little at this.

"You have been spending a lot of time with him."

"Yes, we have become good friends. It seems we are both homesick and we have been trying to find things to do to keep our minds off of it." Buffy could have sworn the Elf was glowering.

"You're jealous!" She cried.

"What!?" Legolas said surprised. "I am not. I just - I - um - He's hiding something and I don't trust him."

"Uh - huh." Buffy said doubtfully. "Well, since I can't go with you and Haldir why not take Gimli?"

If it was possible Legolas had looked even more shocked.

"But he's - he's a -"

"Dwarf," Buffy finished. "Think what a wonderful chance this is to show Gimli how wonderful Elves are. He already thinks the Elves to believe themselves superior and by leaving him out of things you are only proving him right. Make him like Lothlorien as much you do and that way he can tell all the other Dwarves that Elves aren't as stuck up as everyone had thought."

"Buffy -"

"Please," Buffy asked.

"All right," Legolas agreed and Buffy grinned.

"He is down at the pool with Merry and Pippin. Have fun on your walk." Buffy had waved a quick goodbye and headed off to find Boromir.

Since then Legolas had taken Gimli on many outings with the other Elves. Buffy had overheard the Dwarf telling Sam that he was very impressed by the beauty of the Golden Wood and the generosity of the Elves. She had been very pleased. As the weariness and worry left the Fellowship under the bowers of Lothlorien the impact of Gandalf's death was more acutely felt. With nothing else to occupy their thoughts they were able to mourn for their lost friend. For Buffy this was very difficult because though she missed the wizard's presence she was also missing her friends and her sister as well. This was why she spent a good deal of her time sparring with Boromir. Both had things they wanted to forget and being able to concentrate on fighting allowed them to ignore their pain for awhile. Another benefit was that Buffy's sword skills improved greatly and on a couple of occasions when Aragorn had joined them she had been able to best the Ranger, though not by much.

Night was Buffy's favorite time in The Golden Wood. She loved to take long strolls around the city of Caras Galadhon and look at the lights that twinkled in the branches of the trees. The moon shed soft silvery light upon the ground and Buffy used this time to reflect upon the thoughts that she tried to avoid during the day. She missed her sister and her friends but she was happy that they were getting on with their lives and that they weren't in any terrible danger. Middle-Earth, however, was in danger and try as she might to focus her attention on finding a way home the closer she became with the other members of the Fellowship the more important it was to her that they succeeded in destroying the Ring. Buffy was no fool she realized that the evil that threatened this world was unlike anything she had ever faced before but the more and more she thought about it the more she wanted to help keep places as beautiful as Lothlorien and Rivendell from falling into darkness. As she continued lost in her thoughts one evening she came upon Aragorn sitting by a small pool fingering a pendant that hung at his neck. She got closer and saw that the pendant was crystal and appeared very delicate.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said.

"Buffy!" Aragorn started. "I did not hear you approach."

"Apparently not." She pointed towards the pendant. "That's really pretty. It - uh - doesn't quite seem your style though."

"Someone gave it to me but I think I should return it."

"Girls don't like it when you return their presents." Buffy chided.

"I am not worth this gift." Aragorn muttered.

"Arwen must think you are."

"How did you -"

"It's a girl thing."

"This is not just a simple pendant. It symbolizes something."

"And that would be . . ?" asked Buffy.

"You know that Elves are immortal. Arwen has - she has given up her immortality to live out a mortal life with me." Aragorn shut his eyes tightly and gripped the little crystal pendant so hard that Buffy feared it would break.

"They can do that?" Buffy was shocked. If only Angel had been able to - no, she wasn't going to go there.

"You can see how I cannot accept this. I am not worthy of such a sacrifice."

"You are a King." Buffy stated.

"An exiled one." Answered the Ranger despondently.

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Buffy threw her hands up in exasperation. "You have a chance at real happiness and you want to throw it all way because you're not worthy. You act as if this is some doomed love."

"But it is -" But Buffy would not let Aragorn finish.

"What!? You and Arwen are not doomed. You can be together for the rest of your lives and live happily ever after. That isn't doom it's a fairy tale! I know doomed love. I experienced it first hand. You and Arwen love each other and the only thing that is keeping you apart is your stubborn self-doubt - well, and the impending rise of a Dark Lord."

"Are you quite finished?"

Buffy realized that she had been pacing in front of Aragorn. She flushed a little and sat down beside him.

"What was this doomed love you spoke of? It seems an interesting tale."

Buffy hesitated a little. She wasn't sure she wanted to go into something so personal but when she realized it might make Aragorn discover how stupid he was being she thought it would be worth it. Carefully she told the whole story of her and Angel leaving out nothing and when she finished Aragorn was silent for awhile.

"Thank you for your story," he said softly fingering the pendant once again. "It has given me much to think on."

"Your very welcome." Buffy patted Aragorn's shoulder lightly and left him to his thoughts.

Just as she entered the clump of trees that surrounded the small pool a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm. Buffy immediately tensed and was about to attack when she heard Legolas softly say her name.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you and Sam said he saw you walk in this direction." For a second his eyes flicked back to where Aragorn sat and Buffy froze.

"Did you hear our conversation?"

"Yes, Elves have very good hearing and I could hear your voices before I even saw you." Legolas was looking at Buffy very intently.

"So you know about . . . ?"

"Aragorn and Arwen? That is hardly a surprise. I heard your story Buffy, about you and . . . "

"Angel?" Buffy finished.

The Elf nodded.

"It was a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it." Buffy started to turn away but Legolas pulled her back.

"But I do," he said firmly. "I know that you draw comparisons between your relationship with this vampire with a soul and your connection with me. It is not the same Buffy. We have nothing in common with what occurred between you and Angel."

"We?" Buffy asked. "There is no 'we' Legolas."

Buffy stepped around the Elf and tried to leave but once again Legolas stopped her.

"You can't deny it Buffy. You've admitted that we have a connection and I think we both know that there is more than friendship between us. You feel drawn to me as I do to you."

Buffy was confused. This on top of everything else was a little more than she felt like dealing with right now. However, she couldn't deny that the relationship between her and Legolas was more than friendship. It was beyond that. She had such an awareness of him and always knew when he was near, though he had managed surprise her tonight.

"I feel it," she admitted softly. "But there is no future in anything between us. I am going to go home eventually and I think we would be best to remain friends. I can't go through another - I just can't."

"Buffy - "

"No," Buffy interrupted firmly, "it has to be this way. Now I'm tired so if you will let go I'd like to get some sleep."

Legolas reluctantly released her arm and watched as Buffy walked quickly away from him.

* * *

All too soon it was time for the Fellowship to leave. Morning dawned cool and gray as they gathered their things in preparation to depart. As Buffy bent to fasten her pack closed Galadriel's handmaidens suddenly appeared before her and motioned for her to follow them. She was shown to a small room high in the branches of a tree where Galadriel sat waiting.

"I have a gift for you," she said holding something up for Buffy to see. "It was mine but I think you shall have more need of its protection than I."

Buffy's eyes widened at the coat of mail in the Lady's hands. It shone bright and silvery with fine golden embroidery along the collar and down the sleeves. It was similar to the coat the Frodo wore under his clothes but not quite as ornate as the hobbit's. Buffy carefully took the coat from Galadriel and gasped at how light it was.

"This is that _mithril _stuff." Buffy said.

"Yes, it should serve you well on you journey."

"I can't accept this," Buffy tried to hand the coat back to Galadriel but the Elf refused to take it.

"I have given it to you. It is yours."

"Thank you."

"I have something else for you as well but I will give it to you when I give the others their gifts. I thought you might like to put the coat on along with some new traveling clothes I had made for you."

"This is too much -"

"Say no more." Galadriel said motioning to one of her handmaidens. "They will help you dress and then you may meet your companions on the banks of the river where your boats await."

With that the Lady glided out of the room. The handmaidens stood nearby holding a pair of fine, soft breeches and a matching tunic. The clothes fit much better than her Rivendell woolens had and felt much lighter as well. When she tried to put the mithril coat on under her clothes as Frodo wore his the handmaidens insisted it be worn over her clothes. When she finished dressing the handmaidens fastened her hair in a snug but rather elaborate looking knot. Buffy didn't think the hairdo would last long but it looked nice for now. She hurried back to where her companions waited.

"Buffy where did you -?" Boromir began as she stepped forward from a clump trees. His eyes widened when he saw the coat of mail she wore.

"That's - that's -"

"_Mithril_," she finished and grinned at the look Boromir's face. "Galadriel gave it to me."

"You must have made quite an impression."

Buffy's reply was cut off as they reached the rest of the company who upon seeing Buffy's new outfit stood staring with mouths agape.

"It was a gift," she told them.

"From who?" Legolas asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Buffy felt Boromir poke her and she rolled her eyes. "Galadriel gave it to me."

It was then that Buffy noticed that they all had received new clothes as well. Legolas handed Buffy a cloak made of beautifully woven grey fabric that matched the ones the rest of the company were wearing. It was lightweight but warm and Buffy clasped it with silver pin in the shape of a leaf. Suddenly the Lord and Lady appeared before the Fellowship along with several other Elves.

"Before you go," said Galadriel, "I have brought you gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlorien.."

One by one the members of the Fellowship were called forward. Aragorn received a magnificent sheath for his sword, Anduril. Merry and Pippin got silver belts and Boromir a belt of gold. Legolas received a finely crafted bow that matched those used by the Galadhrim. For Sam the Lady put a little of Lothlorien's soil in a small box and promised that whatever he planted in it would flourish. Gimli, who had become enamored of Galadriel while in Lothlorien was granted his request for a strand of the Lady's hair. A phial of pure starlight was given to Frodo who hung it around his neck with the One Ring. Finally Buffy was called and she stepped forward.

"I am aware of the loss of your weapon and would not have you leave Lothlorien without a means to protect yourself." An Elf stepped forward with a set of exquisite daggers. The handles appeared to be of carved ebony with silver scroll work crawling up the pommel. The blades flashed in the light and elvish words were imprinted on the edge.

"This is too much," Buffy said. "First the _mithril_ coat and the clothes and now this."

Once again Galadriel's tone made refusal impossible.

"Take these gifts along with the best wishes of the Galadhrim." The Lady leaned forward and placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead as she had done with Frodo. "You will do well, Buffy."

As the small boats the Fellowship steered down the river took them farther and farther away from the Golden Wood Buffy could see the light of Galadriel shining like a beacon through the trees. The moment the light was gone Buffy felt a hollowness at its loss and she vowed that one day she would return to Lothlorien.


	15. Breaking the Fellowship

Not mine, Buffy's is Whedon's and the rest is all Tolkien

Thanks, thanks, thanks for the reviews!!

I have decided to split the story into three parts so this will be the end of Book One. Hopefully I will be able to think of a clever title for the next installment but if not, look for it under It's Never Over pt.2.

****

Breaking the Fellowship

They traveled by night. Buffy's paddle cut smoothly into the softly flowing water of the Anduin while Pippin snored softly behind her. She sighed quietly, nearly seven days had passed since they had departed Lothlorien and she and Legolas had barely said five words to each other. Granted it was difficult to converse with someone in an entirely different boat but still even when they rested by day they behaved as if strangers. Everyone had noticed but they were too polite to say anything. Buffy just wished everything could go back to the way it had been before that stupid fight in the woods.

Just then a glint of white just ahead drew Buffy abruptly away from her thoughts. She heard Sam give an alarm and she squinted in the dark trying to see better. The water picked up speed and suddenly became much rougher. She heard Boromir curse behind her.

"What? What is going on?" she asked.

"Sarn Gebir." Boromir answered.

"And again I ask _what_?"

"Rapids. Of those who have attempted to cross in the past none have survived." Boromir began to paddle faster in order to catch up to Aragorn's boat.

"Hoy there, Aragorn!" shouted Boromir as their boat bumped into Aragorn's. "This is madness! We cannot dare the Rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, be it night or day."

"Back, back!" Aragorn shouted. "Turn if you can!"

Buffy paddled until she thought her arms would fall off. They were fighting against the current and it was taking every ounce of her strength to force the boat in the opposite direction. Her muscles were burning and her breathing was ragged. 

A twang sounded in the distance and several arrows fell upon the Fellowship. Buffy felt a thump against her back as one of the arrows found its mark and bounced off her coat of mail. The impact pushed her forward and she nearly dropped her paddle but Pippin grabbed the back of her cloak and steadied her. 

"_Yrch_!" Legolas cried.

Arrows whined over head and any moment Buffy expected one of her companions to be hit. She fought even harder to steer the boat to safety but in the dark it was difficult to see what progress if any they were making. At last the water became calm again and they were able turn the boats and head for the western shore. Steering the boats into the cover a clump of over hanging bushes they hid from the sharp, black-feathered arrows of the orcs.

In the boat next to Buffy's Legolas stood with his Lorien bow raised and aimed in his hands. Suddenly he jumped ashore and climbed up the bank before turning and aiming again. Cries from across the river could be heard but nothing could be seen. 

Buffy looked at Legolas standing tall and graceful in the night. She felt a great dread come over her at the thought that something might happen to them, leaving things unsettled between them. 

"_Elbereth Gilthoniel_!" she heard Legolas sigh and she turned to look up into the sky. Buffy froze. A dark shape, like a great black cloud, was moving quickly towards the Fellowship. It blotted all light as it grew closer and larger in the Company's field of vision. It appeared to be some sort of winged creature and Buffy felt a wave of coldness sweep over her. She saw Frodo shiver and draw his cloak closer about him and she knew the hobbit felt it too.

Legolas's bow sang as he released his arrow. The creature swerved and let out a croaking sound as it tumbled from the sky. The shrieks from across the river grew louder in outrage. Then silence fell.

The Fellowship guided their boats a little further upstream before disembarking. As they drug the boats ashore Gimli thanked Legolas for saving their lives.

"Praised be the bow of Galadriel, and the hand and eye of Legolas."

"But who can say what I hit?" the Elf asked.

"It was something cold," Frodo said. "I think it was -" Then he paused and fell silent.

"What do you think?" Boromir asked eagerly, leaning forward towards the hobbit with a strange glint in his eye.

Buffy looked cautiously at her friend. He didn't look himself, it was almost as if he were possessed.

"I will not say," answered Frodo.

"This night we must all be sleepless." Aragorn said. "Keep you weapons close at hand."

There were only a few hours before dawn and to keep their spirits up the Fellowship reminisced about their time in Lothlorien. The night passed quietly with no other signs of trouble and as the day grew bright upon them it was decided that Aragorn and Legolas would go forward to scout out a path by which they could carry their boats past the rapids.

Buffy was upset. She wanted to go as well and she was not used to taking orders when she didn't agree with them. She tried to convince Aragorn to let her go but he wouldn't budge and as they prepared to leave Buffy found herself growing uneasy.

"Wait for us one day," Aragorn said to the remaining Company. "If we do not return in that time, you will know that evil has indeed befallen us. Then you must take a new leader and follow him as best you can."

Now Buffy was straight out panicking. She twisted her hands in worry and paced back and forth. If something happened and they didn't come back and Legolas died thinking that Buffy didn't care . . . She couldn't stand it. She just couldn't send him away with things so terrible between them. Making her decision she strode forward and grabbed Legolas's arm, pulling him around to face her.

Oh, so now what? Buffy thought. She had no idea what to say, her mind went completely blank.

"Uh - I just - um," Buffy cringed inwardly. She was so bad at apologizing. "I just - You know the other night when I said - um, what I said. I just wanted to - um - because you know we're friends and we're good friends and -" Buffy stopped, took a deep breath and looked Legolas directly in the eye. The rest of the Fellowship looked on in interest. 

"I'm sorry."

Legolas placed a hand on Buffy's face and kissed her softly. It was over almost as soon as it had begun but Buffy felt as if her life had changed forever in those brief seconds.

Turning silently Legolas followed Aragorn into the trees leaving Buffy standing rooted to her spot. She stared blankly at the space where he'd been for a moment before blinking and turning to see the rest of the Fellowship looking at her with undisguised interest. 

Pippin had a wicked glint in his eye and as he started to say something Merry clamped a hand over Pippin's mouth. Merry shook his head at his friend who shrugged and obligingly held his tongue.

***

They returned in three hours. All that drama and worry and they were only gone for three hours. Of course if Buffy were completely honest with herself she would admit that they were probably the worst three hours of her life. She had chewed her thumb nail down to a nub and she figured she should be relieved they had come back before she did any more damage to herself.

There wasn't time for Legolas and Buffy to talk. The Fellowship had to move and move quickly if they were going to make it to Amon Hen as Aragorn intended. They carried the boats and their baggage around the rapids and once they came to a spot where the river calmed again they launched the boats and headed down river. They passed the amazing Argonath and as they paddled through the statues of Aragorn's ancestors Buffy swore she could see a resemblance between the ancient Kings and the exiled one that led their Company. It wasn't so much a physical likeness, instead the statues had an air of authority and wisdom that Aragorn exhibited to the Fellowship every day.

They drew their boats to the western bank and gathered about for a council of sorts. Two paths lay before them. Mordor and Minas Tirith. Buffy started a little at the mention of the city that Gandalf said may hold the answer to her returning home.

"Well Frodo," Aragorn said. "I fear that the burden of decision is laid upon you. You are the Ring-Bearer. I cannot advise for I am not Gandalf and I do not know what his ultimate plan was."

Frodo was quiet before he stood and answered Aragorn. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour and then I will decide."

Frodo rose slowly and walked off. Buffy watched Boromir watch the Ring-Bearer and again she wondered at the change in her friend. She was just about to go over and speak to him when a light hand on her arm drew her attention away.

"You worried for me?" Legolas asked holding up Buffy's chewed thumb for inspection.

"Of course I did," Buffy answered. Guys were so dense sometimes. 

Before more could be said they were drawn into conversation with others as to what path would be the best. Most seemed to want to go to Minas Tirith but all agreed to follow Frodo wherever he went, even if he led them directly into Mordor. A couple of hours passed and suddenly Boromir stumbled from the woods looking dazed. Buffy started in surprise, she hadn't realized Boromir had left.

"Where's Frodo?" Sam asked.

"We argued and he walked off." Boromir answered.

"How long ago was this?" Aragorn asked warily.

"An hour."

"An hour!" Sam cried. "We must find Frodo! Anything could have happened."

Everyone was on their feet yelling for Frodo. Buffy studied Boromir. He wasn't telling everything about what had happened between him and Frodo but now wasn't the time to question him. They had to find Frodo.

Buffy followed Legolas and Gimli as the remaining hobbits ran off into the woods and Aragorn shouted at them to wait for him. Something wasn't right. Buffy scanned the trees looking for any sign of trouble. Her slayer sense was going of the charts.

The first arrow came from her left. Then all hell broke loose. There were Orcs everywhere and Buffy drew her set of daggers and set to work. These Orcs were different she quickly discovered. They were bigger and stronger as well as smarter and meaner. Buffy was tossed into Legolas and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"What are these things?" She asked as they regained their footing. "They look like Orcs on steroids."

There was no time for a response. Legolas let his bow sing and many an Orc fell from his arrows. Buffy's daggers were a blur as she dispensed of her fair share of the beasts. She fought and fought but they seemed to just keep coming. She felt an arrow bounce off her coat of mail and she gave a silent thank you to the Lady of Lothlorien before turning and pinning the offending archer to a tree with her dagger. The creatures were shrieking and yelling all around them but Buffy began to notice their numbers were fewer and she fought with renewed vigor.

A horn sounded in the distance.

"The horn Gondor!" She heard Legolas cry.

"Boromir!" Buffy gasped and finishing an Orc she turned and ran in the direction of the sound. She heard Legolas shout for her to wait but she paid him no heed. 

Killing as many Orcs as possible on her way Buffy found herself in a clearing. Before her Aragorn was bending over something laying on the ground. As he pulled back Buffy saw Boromir lying immobile with multiple black-feathered arrows protruding from his chest.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran forward collapsing besides Aragorn and the body of Boromir. The body.

She was crying loudly with her hands covering her face. She was so tired of everyone dying. Why did they all have to leave her? Boromir had been her friend. He had understood what is was like to be so far from home and now he was dead. They had killed him. Orcs had killed him. Orcs from Mordor - from Sauron.

Someone was calling her name and trying to pull her away from Boromir. She pushed them away but they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Buffy! Buffy stop!" Legolas grabbed her hands and pinned them in his own.

"He's dead." Buffy said.

"Yes," Legolas answered. "He died protecting the hobbits. He died a hero."

"The hobbits," Buffy sniffed and looked around. "Where are they?"

"Aragorn says Pippin and Merry have been taken."

"Taken?" Buffy stiffened. "By the Orcs?"

Legolas nodded. "I do not know what has become of Sam and Frodo."

"We have to find them." Buffy stood abruptly pulling Legolas with her. "Maybe they went back to the boats. It's what I would've done."

Buffy ran back towards the river bank ignoring the calls for her to stop. As she burst from the trees she saw Sam and Frodo on the other side of the river, climbing swiftly up the eastern shore. Legolas caught up to her and on seeing the same thing as Buffy he grabbed the nearest boat and began pushing it into the water of the Anduin. Buffy stood watching the retreating forms of the hobbits.

"Stop," she told Legolas shaking her head.

"She's right," Aragorn said from behind her. "We cannot go after them."

"But why?" Legolas asked confused.

"He has to do this on his own." Buffy answered. "It is his destiny to fulfill and we can do nothing for him."

She felt so helpless and for the first time in her life she realized what it must have been like for Giles and her friends to watch her risk her life again and again.

"So the Fellowship has failed," she heard Gimli say.

"We are still left," answered Aragorn. "I would not leave Merry and Pippin at the mercy of those Orcs."

"Nor I," said Gimli.

"Nor I," said Legolas.

"Me either," said Buffy her eyes burning. "Those Orcs killed Boromir and I am going to make sure they're sorry for it."

"Then it's settled," Aragorn said. "Let's go hunt some Orc." 


End file.
